


贰拾年

by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Middle School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen
Summary: JUMP Band 校园设定，多角关系
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Ino Kei, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	1. 相遇

01  
“凉介”……“凉介”……  
暖暖的日光透过教室的窗户洒在沉睡的少年脸上。  
“凉介，醒醒！”……  
山田凉介睁开双眼，微微仰头看着轻轻推着自己的人。  
“怎么了，知念酱……”山田凉介在有些麻的手臂中蹭蹭脸，又想睡过去。  
“凉介，Yuya找你！”知念侑李把指尖戳在山田睡出印子的脑门上。  
“谁？”山田凉介努力睁开双眼，逆光看着自己的好朋友。  
“就是高木君，高木雄也……”  
只觉得声音忽近忽远，高中的课业比想象中更繁重，每天睡不醒的山田脑子犹如煮粥，根本什么都听不见。  
而知念侑李已经等不及了，别看他长得瘦小却力气惊人，竟一把架起了山田，东倒西歪的往教室外走去。  
于是晕头转向的山田被知念用力推在一个倚着墙的男生面前，“来了，有什么话你就说吧！”  
对面高大的男生染着一头凌乱的黄发，校服也乱七八糟的扣着扣子，他见山田摇摇欲坠，忍不住上前要扶住，这一动，浑身非主流饰品叮叮当当响起来。  
山田猛地惊醒，后退一步，哎哟一声，差点踩到知念侑李。  
这！！！！对面这个身材高大的前辈，不就是校内恶霸之首——高木雄也老大吗？  
而高木，看着面前这个睡得头毛乱飞，眼神涣散的学弟也是眉头皱起。  
“就是他？知念，你没搞错吧？”高木雄也低沉的声音带着少年向青年转变间特有的暗哑。  
山田凉介一个激灵，赶紧站好，几下扒拉了一下头发，鞠躬说道：“前辈好！我是山田。”  
身后的知念侑李从后面抓着山田的肩膀努力朝高木摇晃着：“是呀，这就是我跟你说过的情歌王子啊！你随便去问！我们二年级没有不知道他的！”  
山田凉介脸一红，什么情歌王子，自己不过就是音乐课上唱过几首歌罢了，正要摆手否认，高木却已经上前，铁钳一般的胳膊将山田小鸡仔一样揽了过来。  
“高木前辈……”山田的脸直直撞在高木胸前的铆钉上，一声细弱的哀嚎。  
“抱歉抱歉！”高木雄也略微松了些力气，“我只是太激动了，山田君，知道我是谁吗？我的来意，你已经清楚了吧？”  
山田凉介暗中叫苦，支支吾吾的时候，高木已经开心的拍了拍山田：“那我就放心了，乐队主唱的位置，就交给你了！好好干，我会回来看你们的！”  
哎？乐队？主唱？  
“前辈，等一下……”山田忍不住拉住要离开的高木，“乐队是？”  
“哈？”高木雄也回头看过来，微微一挑眉，凶神恶煞的脸上杀气四溢，山田忍不住一缩脖子。  
“凉介该不会不知道吧，高木君是校园乐队的主唱大人哦！”知念侑李及时提醒。  
？？这不良还会唱歌？山田凉介一句吐槽生生憋了回去。  
“你小子！这种天上掉馅饼的好事，如果不是知念极力向我推荐，哪能轮到你？你该不会要拒绝吧？”高木雄也细长的眼睛眯起，语气危险。  
山田凉介吓得连连摇头，高木雄也立刻笑了，哥俩好的一把拍在山田的胸口，山田差点吐出一口血。  
“我猜也是，待会下课后，音乐教室见哦！”高木雄也笑的竟有几分傻气，山田没反应过来的时候，已经不见了人影……  
哎？  
山田凉介有些愣住了，刚刚发生了什么？  
知念侑李欣喜的拍着山田的肩膀：“祝贺你，凉介，你马上就要成为全校的情歌王子了！”  
什么鬼？迎着教室外吹过的风，山田凉介只觉得头更晕了。

02  
山田凉介在走廊上站着，前面开着一半的门后，就是音乐教室，里面不时传出乐器试音的声响，想必就是乐队的成员在里面了，山田凉介左等右等，高木雄也就是不来。  
此时，一个校服外套敞着，背着吉他包的男生大步流星走了过来，这人也是乐队的成员吗？  
那男生戴着耳机，手插在裤兜里，低头看路，脚上一双白色球鞋摩擦着地面发出微微的声响。  
山田想搭话又有些犹豫，直到男生经过时眼神一撇，看到了山田。  
“请问……”山田急忙开口，“校乐队是在里面吗？”  
男生站定看着山田，面无表情而显得严肃，正在山田觉得有些尴尬的时候，男生拔下了一侧的耳机，震天的摇滚乐节奏从耳机流泻出来，男生随即把摘下耳机的耳朵，微微朝山田的方向俯身侧了一下。  
山田急忙说道：“是高木君让我来的。”  
男生惊讶的打量了山田一眼，思考了半晌先把耳机重新塞上，低头走到音乐教室门边，张望了一下，又回头看了山田，犹豫了一下，进屋的同时给了山田一个“进来”的手势。  
山田愣了一下，心想着，莫非高木君已经在里面了？迟疑了一会儿，拖着沉重的脚步走了过去。  
“停停停！”一个抱着贝斯的大嗓门喊着，左边的键盘手和右边的架子鼓先后停了下来。  
未等贝斯手开口，灵巧转着鼓槌的鼓手已经先开口了：“inoo酱，你弹错了吧？”  
被点名的键盘手笑的纯真：“我一直都是这么按的？怎么会错呢？说不定是裕翔的节奏乱了呢？”  
嚓！巨大的架子鼓响声，被称作裕翔的鼓手帅气的来了一小段震撼人心的solo打断了键盘手的话语，完美的收势后鼓槌尖锐的指着inoo：“我，是不会错的！”  
inoo一愣，随即修长白皙的双手合掌抵在小巧的下巴上：“哇，好帅哦，我们鼓手桑！”  
在此期间，背着吉他的男孩默默走了进去，脱下校服外套，从吉他包里拿出吉他背好，开始了小声试弦。  
“那个……”山田忍不住开口，但声音太小，竟无人回应，倒是贝斯手看到他，懒洋洋的走了过来：“好了好了，知道我们要另找地方，可以过几天再来催吗？”  
贝斯手拥有立体的容颜，挺直的鼻梁，像混血儿一样深陷的双眼，带着一丝嘲讽看人的时候，杀伤力很大。  
山田凉介有些紧张却还是大声说：“我，我找高木君……”  
一句话，原本带着笑意玩闹中的鼓手、贝斯、键盘一瞬冻结，齐刷刷的皱眉看向山田。  
山田心里打鼓，却还是大声说：“前辈让我来当主唱！”  
话音落下，鼓手和键盘手那利箭一样的目光缩了回去，而贝斯手也轻咳了一声：“哦，哦，是吗……”  
山田又底气不足的加了一句：“如果可以的话……”  
贝斯手急忙扯出一个大大的笑容：“当然可以咯……”  
“他呢？”键盘手拨弄了一下自己的蘑菇一样的发型站了起来，直接打断了对话。  
“高木呢？”那蘑菇头的身材带有少年独特的纤细柔弱，可此时站起来，竟有几分气势汹汹。  
“你跟高木君怎么认识的呀？”另一边，鼓手虚扶在鼓上，紧随其后问着。  
山田凉介眼睁睁的看着背对他俩的贝斯手翻了个白眼。  
“你别想太多，高木君呢，是因为临近毕业，所以要找主唱的接班人选……”贝斯手笑着拍了拍山田的肩膀。  
山田凉介讪讪的一笑，我没想太多，你还是转过身和身后的两个人解释吧。  
“我们下一次演出迫在眉睫，你可以吗？”鼓手突然冷下脸色问道。  
山田惊讶的看过去，还未开口，一本A4大小的书隔着贝斯手劈头盖脸的甩过来，山田连忙接在怀里，似乎是乐队的演出曲谱，望过去，键盘手刚刚结束投掷的动作，一双美手十分不优雅的拍了拍不存在的土：“曲目是这些哦，看的懂曲谱吗？不过看不懂也没关系，我们的歌，你也应该耳熟能详了吧！”  
贝斯手被一左一右两方夹击，眼神有些无奈的看向山田，眼底蕴含着一丝微弱的期待，被山田敏锐的捕捉到了。  
“我没有听过你们的歌曲……”山田有些低落。  
“呵！”一左一右，键盘和鼓手同时发出一声嗤笑。  
看到贝斯手的眼神的期待蓦然熄灭，山田赶紧说：“但我会看曲谱，你们要演出哪一首，让我试试可以吗？”  
“Fly！”鼓手掷地有声的吐出一个英文音节，拿起鼓槌就开始了演奏，键盘手笑了笑，也随即跟上。  
山田慌乱的翻着曲谱：“唉，哪一首？啊啊啊……找到了！”  
贝斯手有些歉意的看着低头认真看曲谱的少年，拉着他来到了空缺许久的主唱位置。  
山田凉介本来焦急的心情在站到主唱位置时变得平静如水，唱就唱！  
山田一边快速看着曲谱，一边试着寻找乐队演出的间隙。  
3，2，1……山田开口唱到：  
きまぐれにながれるくもを  
つかむよに せのびしてたら  
どこまてもひろがるおおぞらへ  
さそわれるようにすいこまれてく   
きっと今なら つばさひろげて  
はるかもえるほしまで とんでいけるよ  
山田凉介越唱越从容，同时他也发现这确实是一只实力很强的乐队，歌曲高潮就要到来。山田唱到：“ひかるそらへ……”  
架子鼓却先停了，随之键盘、吉他，贝斯依次停下来。  
山田凉介这才开始紧张起来，是不是自己的实力，对方看不上。  
“这次还是我的问题吗？”键盘揶揄的看着鼓手。  
长相英俊逼人的鼓手将鼓槌仍在鼓上，发出一声不好听的声音。  
“裕翔，你……”贝斯眉头皱了起来。  
而鼓手站起来，也不看周围几个人，径直离去。  
留下音乐教室一片安静，只有窗外的微风缓缓吹散一室的喧嚣。  
键盘手半晌开心的笑了起来：“说起来，我也要去准备大学入学的资料了。”  
说完也直接站起身离开了。  
贝斯手急忙把贝斯放下，着急去追走掉的两人，跑到门口想起什么。回头交代着：“Keito，之后拜托了，还有你……明天这个时间再过来吧！”  
说完，也匆匆离开了。  
山田凉介指着自己，嗯？让我明天来吗？  
莫名其妙的被晾在音乐教室里，这是什么情况？？？  
一转头，只剩下那个男孩，由于全程一言不发，山田险些忘记他的存在，此时他也依旧没有开口，而是默默的蹲下开始整理乐器。  
山田凉介只感觉心里窝着一股火没处发，登登登走到男孩身边，看着他支棱的短发上形成的发旋，恶狠狠的开口道：“喂！你怎么不说话！”  
话一出口，山田觉得语气恶劣了些，毕竟这个男孩没做错什么，自己凭什么把脾气发到他身上呢？  
男孩惊讶的抬起头看着气鼓鼓的山田，在山田想开口道歉前，露出了一个笑容。  
“我叫冈本圭人。”他绽放着笑容说。  
“啊，我，我叫山田凉介……”山田顿时有些不好意思。  
“你很厉害呢，他们都没想到！”冈本圭人又开了口。  
“唉？？？”山田凉介惊讶不已：“我还以为自己唱的太差，他们生气了！”  
冈本圭人又笑了，但却没说更多，山田凉介于是也蹲下去：“我帮你吧！”  
山田默默帮冈本收拾好了音乐教室，随后，冈本圭人穿上校服外套，背上吉他包，耳机却拿在手里 揉搓着没着急塞进耳朵。  
“山田君，明天还会来吗？”  
冈本圭人小声问着。  
“这个……”山田想想今天音乐教室被刺头们围攻的景象还是有些害怕。  
“我只是觉得，山田君唱歌真的很好听，也很有实力，如果连山田君也不来，恐怕……”冈本圭人的脸上显出挣扎的神色。  
感觉自己很重要呢，山田凉介心里美滋滋。  
“为什么不来呀，前辈不是说让我来么……”山田凉介脸有点红，嘴硬着。  
冈本圭人的脸一下子亮了起来，但好像想到了什么又变得有些暗淡。  
“我们乐队的人……”  
山田胳膊肘捅了下冈本：“有些有才华的人就是会恃才傲物一点嘛！又是前辈，可以理解啦！”  
冈本圭人仿佛松了一口气般的微笑起来：“要是山田君能来，我会很高兴的……”说到最后，声音有些微弱的消失了。  
山田觉得这个表面看着冷冷的人其实很好说话，胆子又大了点：“就算他们不跟我玩，Keito也会和我玩不是吗？叫你Keito可以吗？”  
冈本圭人点点头，声音有些微弱的发抖：“那…山…亚麻酱，明天一定要来呀！我会等你的！”  
说完，生怕山田凉介反悔一样，冈本圭人飞快塞上耳机，迈开腿跑掉了。  
而山田凉介从挎包里拿到一半的手机僵住了，额，我还以为至少要交换下邮件地址呢……  
算了，反正明天还会见到。

03  
夕阳西下，山田凉介又站在熟悉的走廊上。  
昨晚回家后，和知念通了电话，得知山田在乐队的遭遇，知念侑李大怒，一定要找高木雄也问个清楚，山田想了想阻止了知念，对方是一个磨合已久的实力强队，自己贸然要加入，任谁也不可能一口就答应吧！  
“我会拿出自己的实力让他们承认我的！”  
山田斗志高昂，知念知道山田的倔脾气上来了，劝解了几句别勉强后，最终鼓励了他。  
但如今，站在音乐教室门口，昨晚冲天的气势已经散的七七八八。  
不行，现在放弃，岂不是让乐队那帮人瞧不起？山田想。  
哼！上，  
推开异常沉重的音乐教室大门，山田先一个90度的鞠躬：“前辈好，我是山田！”  
没有回应，只有山田凉介自己的回音在空荡荡的教室撞击扩散着。  
唉？  
山田凉介抬起头，环顾着音乐教室，惊讶，迷茫，不解，最后是蓦然暗淡的眼神。  
微风吹拂着教室的窗帘，伴随着夕阳飘落下星星点点的樱花瓣，空气中的微尘在柔和的光线折射中，充溢着空荡的音乐教室。  
空荡荡，是的。  
昨天，被乐队的乐器，器材，资料，服装塞得满满当当的音乐教室，空了！  
山田凉介不敢置信，他大步走进去，就连地上标明乐器和立麦位置的地标，都不见了。  
山田凉介蹲下去，用手触摸着地板。  
昨天，人声鼎沸，那些鲜活的人，难道是自己的一场梦吗？  
手摸着地板上胶带的痕迹，是地上的地标被撕掉后留下的。  
没有记错啊，是说今天还在这里啊。  
所有的东西都不见了，也不像临时有事出去了……  
那，如果是换了地点，为什么不告诉我呢？  
不过也是，恐怕那几个鼻孔朝天的人连我的名字都不知道，但这也是因为对方根本没把自己放在眼里吧  
山田凉介心烦意乱，本来就是被强加到头上的差事，如今对方又这样丝毫没有尊重……  
想起昨天那个叫冈本圭人的男生，欣喜的说着“山田君能来，我会很高兴的”那种话，他也把自己忘记了吗？  
不过也是，昨天虽然聊得投机，却连邮件地址都没有交换，大概对方也只是客套的奉承一下而已吧。  
山田凉介深深叹了口气，从挎包里拿出那本A4大小的厚厚曲谱：“连曲谱也不要了吗？”  
翻着曲谱，里面贴满了各色的便签和小字的备注，山田凉介落寞的一笑，胡乱的往挎包里一塞。  
算了。  
回去吧！  
山田凉介落寞的站在走廊上，看着音乐教室的大门缓缓关上，心中沉重到难以迈开步伐。  
此时。  
走廊里传来球鞋摩擦着地板急速奔跑过来的声音，山田凉介有些惊讶的看过去，走廊的尽头就是一扇窗户，那人逆着夕阳，只能看到被汗水打湿的头发闪着昏黄的光，而晶莹的汗水不断洒落在跑过的路上。  
那人一把攥住了山田凉介的手，努力喘了两口气：“太好了，你还在！”  
“Keito？”山田凉介反应慢了半拍。  
冈本圭人借住山田凉介的力量直起身，一路狂奔而来的而他，喘了几口气最后还是忍不住脊背靠在墙上。  
“排练的地方改了，我才发现没有你的邮件，本来想在这里等你，他们非要先把器械都搬过去！搬过去了又要这样那样收拾好，真是烦死了，以前都没发现他们这么烦人……”  
汗水伴随着急促的呼吸洒落在地面上，形成了一洼小小的积水。  
山田凉介看着冈本狼狈的样子，噗嗤笑了出来。  
冈本圭人听到笑声，忍不住委屈的抬头说道：“我是一路跑过来的！”  
山田凉介止住笑容却抑制不住笑意，最后轻咳一声：“嗯！”  
“我怕你过来看到我们都不在，又联系不到我们就走了！”冈本圭人被汗水浸透的脸上，表情恳切，山田凉介突然发现冈本眼睛下方有颗很好看的泪痣。  
“赶上了，真是太好了！呜呜呜……”可能是泪痣的作用，显得冈本整个人泫然欲泣，他一把走上前抱住了山田凉介。  
“哎哎，都是汗，汗不要搞到我身上哈……”山田凉介拿着指尖戳着冈本圭人的胳膊肘，倒是没真的挣扎，这对有些洁癖的自己而言，真是有点稀奇。  
冈本圭人的情绪缓和了一些，有些不好意思的松开了山田，又拉住山田的手腕：“我带你去新的排练地，好吗？”  
山田只迟疑了一秒，随即答道：“好！”  
冈本圭人傻笑的点着头，见山田手里还提着一个挎包，于是伸手说：“我帮你拿着！”  
山田下意识回避了一下：“不，不用啦！”  
一个来回间，本来就放的不牢固的乐谱摔了出来，冈本圭人一边说着抱歉，一边把曲谱捡了起来，同时看到了里面花花绿绿的便签，他有些惊讶的看着山田凉介，山田凉介却有些脸红的把乐谱拿了回来抱在胸前。  
“走吧！”冈本圭人把山田的挎包拉链拉好背在肩上，笑的开心。  
“好！”山田凉介抱着曲谱应到。


	2. 深入

04  
唉？  
抱着曲谱的山田凉介，看着眼前的三层小楼发愣。  
“是我家啦……”冈本圭人挠挠头。  
“其实，音乐教室是所有音乐类社团公用的排练地，但之前高木君当主唱的时候——”冈本圭人突然觉得不必说的太清楚，“总之，高木君现在不当主唱了，我们也不想一直占着音乐教室……”  
“啊，抱歉……”山田凉介低声说。  
“亚麻酱为什么要道歉啦……”冈本圭人有些着急：“而且我家刚好有建隔音室，离学校又近，当排练地点挺合适的！”  
“但是，圭人，跑了这么远的路去找我，谢谢你！”山田凉介一路走过来，才发觉冈本圭人跑了究竟有多远。  
“那没什么啦……”冈本圭人挠挠头傻笑几声：“我只担心亚麻酱你会生气。”  
山田凉介摇摇头表示不介意：“但是不会打扰到圭人家里人吗？”  
“不会，我父母早就离婚了，我跟爸爸生活，但爸爸常年住城市另一端的公寓里，所以就我一个人！”  
冈本圭人从脖子上挂的一串叮叮当当的饰品中，翻半天，又从裤子上挂的一串饰品中翻了半天，终于被他翻出一把钥匙，叮叮当当的打开了家门。  
什么骚操作？山田凉介在一边看傻了。

05  
隔音间是将面积不小的一楼客厅分隔出来建成，看着和其他房间并无不同，只有在房门打开的一瞬间，架子鼓震天的声浪传来，才能体会到隔音的效果，冈本带着山田走进去的一刻，里面的三个人齐刷刷的看过来，演奏停下了。  
“来了，来了！山田君快进来！”贝斯手率先迎了出来。  
键盘手也懒洋洋支着下巴说着：“哎哟，我看看，我们圭人也没受伤吧！”  
“噗呲！”旁边的鼓手边喷笑着边张开双臂：“欢迎咱们的新主唱！”  
“前……前辈？！”山田凉介一头问号，这帮人有病吧，昨天对自己爱答不理的，这会儿又怎么了？悄悄转头看冈本圭人，冈本却还是老样子，一言不发开始抱起吉他试音。  
“我们圭人，刚刚闹着要回学校找你，都朝我们发脾气了呢！”键盘手似乎看到山田的眼神，装着委屈巴巴的语调说了一句。  
“哇，我认识他那么久，头一回见到他发那~么~大的脾气！”另一边的鼓手捂着胸口一副心碎的样子。  
“大喊着，再不回去，亚麻酱就走了！差点连吉他都摔了！”傍边的贝斯手抱着贝斯比划着动作。  
“……没有摔吉他了！哎呀你们不要这样了……”冈本圭人终于忍不住小声的反驳起来。  
“哦，终于，今天第二次说话了！”贝斯手一副发现新大陆似的指着冈本。  
冈本似乎还想反驳，却又被他们几个人机关枪一样的连环调戏一番，索性气鼓鼓的一扭头继续弹吉他了。  
山田心想，很纯真的孩子呢，可怜要跟这样一群神经病共处，但某种程度而言，也是被深深宠爱着吧。  
贝斯手拍了拍山田的肩膀：“你之前也没接触过我们乐队的歌曲，我们放慢进度先带一带你！”  
山田听到这话把怀里抱着的乐谱拿出来：“麻烦前辈了，我昨天把这本乐谱的歌曲全都记住了，希望能有帮助！”  
贝斯手拿过那本熟悉又陌生的曲谱，翻开，全是贴满的便签和密密麻麻的笔记，他不由挠了挠鼻子：“呃，你说记住了，是什么意思？”  
山田微微笑了笑：“就是曲谱里包含的24首曲子，词曲都已经记住了，至于乐队的演奏，我有在脑海中根据曲谱想象过，但具体的配合就要麻烦前辈们了！”  
贝斯震惊的朝鼓手挑了下眉，鼓手捂住嘴朝键盘手眨眨眼，键盘手怀疑的瞥了一眼吉他手，而吉他手冈本圭人没有接受到信号，他只顾双眼亮晶晶的盯着山田凉介。  
贝斯手轻咳一声，键盘手按下了键盘。  
“知道这是那首歌吗？”贝斯手轻轻问山田。  
山田伴随着键盘的旋律轻轻唱着：  
“あきらめない、君がいれば、  
どんな时も、チャンスはある、  
物语は终わらない、  
never ending story 梦は続いてく”  
键盘的旋律一个跳跃，乐曲已经改变，山田舔了一下唇接着唱到：“  
瞳の中、映る世界、  
溢れそうなカナシミでも、  
仆达はもう逃げ出さな いさ、  
青春ストーリー……”  
“嚓—”乐曲再换，同时架子鼓的鼓点铺了上来，山田也不畏惧：“  
ギラギラと舞い上がり、  
はらはらするぼかり、  
完璧じゃないから   
僕は次に行ける  
恐レナイで…”  
不知不觉，吉他和贝斯也都参与了进来，前前后后竟进行了近10首歌的串烧，仿佛是有默契一般，他们情绪越来越高昂，最后的鼓点落下，收尾，山田凉介发现自己的后背竟微微出汗了。  
音乐停止，空气逐渐恢复宁静。  
不敢置信。  
鼓手小声的赞叹到：“好厉害！”  
仿佛纷纷解冻，大家你看看我我看看你。  
第一次合作，效果就这样出乎意料让人振奋，久违的，由单纯的音乐带来的快感充斥每个人的心间。  
鼓手站起身，大长腿迈过来一把搂住了山田凉介，晃着他说道：“你好厉害啊！！好厉害！！”  
山田凉介这才发现，和鼓手那精致度堪比当红偶像的精致小脸蛋相比，这位的身高出乎意料的高！这要有一米八多吧？好羡慕啊，希望我到三年级也能长到这么高！  
“你好厉害啊！啊心脏！我的心脏！啊！！”鼓手抱着山田凉介不撒手，闭着眼睛张着嘴，一副马上落泪给你看的样子。  
鼓手松开山田后又一把跳过去勾住冈本圭人：“圭人！你有这么厉害的朋友，也不早带过来让我们认识！”  
冈本圭人见怪不怪，单手扶住像一只大兔子一样勾在自己身上耍赖的人：“我就说嘛！亚麻酱他真的很好！”  
而贝斯好像松了一口气，过来拍一拍山田的肩膀：“山田君，我叫八乙女光，是乐队的贝斯，欢迎你作为主唱加入乐队！”  
山田不敢相信一样眨了眨自己的大眼睛，轻轻的“哦”了一声。  
键盘手不知什么时候走了过来，笑眯眯的指着自己：“伊野尾慧，山田君，欢迎你！”  
鼓手从冈本圭人颈窝里抬起头，言简意赅：“鼓手！中岛裕翔！”  
山田急忙深鞠一躬：“我叫山田凉介……”  
中岛裕翔噗嗤一下笑出声，又忍住了：“我知道！”  
山田有些疑惑的看过去。  
中岛裕翔笑着看山田：“你是知念的好朋友吧？知念侑李？”  
山田凉介乖乖点点头。  
“我和知念认识哦，我和他一个班！”中岛裕翔解释道。  
原来是因为知念啊……  
嗯？但知念的人脉也太广了点吧，说好的认生呢？山田凉介在心里默默吐槽着。  
随后，男孩子们迅速打成了一片玩玩闹闹的开始了练习，他们相约，以后每个没有晚课的下午，都要在这里相聚练习。

06  
“我说，Keito啊……”  
“怎么了？亚麻酱？”  
乐队排练结束后，其他三个人打了个招呼后前后脚离开了，就剩下冈本圭人和山田凉介两个人收纳着乐器线材。  
“排练一结束，他们走的好快啊！”山田嘟囔着，“我还有问题没问完呢！”  
“因为有应试考生啊，要尽快去复习吧……”冈本随口说着。  
“那圭人怎么不着急走啊？”山田又问。  
“这，这里是我家啊……”冈本哭笑不得的看着山田。  
“啊，我忘了……”山田自己都笑了起来。  
“而且我是二年生啊……”冈本圭人又说道。  
“唉？和我一样的二年生吗？”山田凉介睁大了双眼。  
冈本圭人一边回答是啊，一边把收拾出来不需要的杂物堆在一起：“这些可怎么办啊……啊，有了！”冈本圭人抱起杂物出了隔音室。  
山田凉介只好跟上他，还没说清楚，怎么会都是二年生呢？

冈本圭人推开一扇门，带着山田凉介踏上了自家房顶废弃很久的露台。  
“等一下！”山田凉介环顾了一下露台的风景后一把拦住了要把杂物箱堆放在这的冈本。  
“你还不会是想把这么棒的露台当做堆杂物的地方吧？”  
“唉？”冈本圭人歪歪头。  
把校服外套扔在楼下，山田凉介挽起袖子拉着冈本圭人上了露台。

07  
三小时后，繁星点点。两人冲掉一身汗，爬上露台，躺在好不容易搬上来的硕大的沙发床上，伴着打扫一新的露台和露台上的风景，一起啃冰棍。  
“快到夏天了，屋里闷的时候可以来这里躺着透透气，半夜凉下来就把毯子打开披上，然后看星星。”山田凉介第一次在别人家洗澡，没完全吹干的发梢还有些湿润，此时扯过来毯子搭在肩上，让他这话说的软绵绵。  
冈本圭人也在沙发床上伸着懒腰打滚：“好舒服啊！！！”一边抢过来一半毯子。  
“你这家伙……”山田凉介把被扯了一半的毯子捞回来，冈本圭人仗着块头大把毯子裹在身上压在底下，山田凉介也将计就计把卷成蚕蛹的冈本圭人整个拖了过来，找了个缝隙伸进手去开始挠痒痒，冈本圭人几秒钟就受不了钻出了毯子开始反击，年轻的男孩总爱在一些微小的争端上互不相让，直到俩人都笑到岔气才平息战火。  
“Keito，你为什么要帮我啊？”山田凉介从毯子里探出脑袋问到。  
冈本圭人闻言看着山田，有些惊讶。  
山田用头把毯子拱开凑近冈本：“你的队友，本来不打算让我跟过来这边吧？是因为圭人坚持不是吗？”  
冈本圭人翻个身看着星空：“那是因为亚麻酱本身很厉害呀！”  
山田把毯子围在身上，嘴角微微上扬：“你平时都不反抗他们吧？抱歉了，有限的任性机会用在我这里了。”  
“或许，是因为我不想让亚麻酱，有那种，被当做追加合格的选手一样对待的感觉吧……”冈本圭人坐起来，双手抱着膝盖。“因为我也和亚麻酱一样，开始时是被临时叫过来顶包的。”  
“唉？真的假的？”山田凉介也坐了起来，一只手忍不住搭在冈本圭人肩上。  
“说来话长，我和裕翔，很早之前就因为喜欢同一个乐队认识了，又幸运的进了同一所高中，那时候，听说校乐队很厉害，我们两个就溜去看……”  
冈本圭人把山田吃完的冰棍棒收过来扔进垃圾箱，递了一罐茶给他，罐子有点冰，山田凉介就塞到毯子里裹着，人重新躺倒沙发床上，见冈本圭人盘着腿坐着，顺势倚着冈本圭人的膝盖听故事。  
“我们到音乐教室时，恰好遇到乐队在选鼓手，要毕业的鼓手学长说，继任者必须要有能战胜前辈的实力，大概是因为乐队的前辈们都在，来应征的人都很胆怯，根本没人敢吱声，然后我问裕翔，你不是正在练架子鼓吗？要不要去试试！旁边应征的人听说我们是一年级，都嘲笑我们，原来，校乐队太热门，都是默认二年生以上的实力者才能参加甄选，裕翔可不管，说了句：那我来！就上去了。结果乐队的前辈们非常喜欢他，把二年级的应征者就地解散，当场选了裕翔！”  
山田凉介伸了个全身懒腰，脑袋也顺势大喇喇的搁在冈本圭人腿上，又揉了揉露出一半的白肚皮，盘算着今晚是不是吃的有点多？他打了个哈欠：“总之，你就是想说他很厉害就是了……”  
“裕翔吗？准确的来说，应该是天才吧？他很有天赋，架子鼓上手也超快，可能因为憋着一口气，他就更加拼命练习，搞得都没有时间陪我去看演出了，后来我每天都去音乐教室陪着他，其他前辈就问我要不要也学一个乐器，因为我爸爸吉他弹得很好，家里也有吉他，我就跟当时乐队的吉他手薮宏太前辈说我喜欢吉他，前辈很高兴，一有时间就教我。”  
山田凉介舒服的枕着冈本圭人的腿，懒洋洋的翻了个白眼：“懂了懂了，你想和裕翔君一起演奏，所以就开始拼命练习吉他对吗？”  
冈本圭人看着几乎是耍无赖躺在自己腿上的山田凉介哭笑不得：“没有，我学吉他就只是为了在音乐教室打发无聊的时间罢了，尤其裕翔进步很快，迅速就能独当一面演奏了，那应该是第一次他参与的演出，就一下子成了学校人气明星。”  
山田凉介哼哼唧唧：“我们就读的是一所学校吗？我可从没听过他的大名！”  
冈本圭人无奈的笑笑：“因为亚麻酱不关心这些啦……”  
山田凉介冷哼：“那可不！我是一个心里只有用功学习的书呆子……我说，你多说说你自己！”  
冈本圭人的腿被山田凉介翘起的头发扎的有些痒，忍不住用指尖挑起一绺玩了起来：“总之，我的吉他就是会按音阶的水平，可有一天，薮前辈来找我，说乐队吉他手的位置就交给你了，然后他就退出了校乐队。”  
山田凉介本来听的昏昏欲睡的眼睛睁开了：“嗯？还能这样？”  
“我一个什么都不懂的吉他小白，怎么可能当他们的队友啊，所以我把这件事告诉他们后，就等着随便哪个人回复一句，是的呢冈本君，是薮搞错人了。但乐队出乎意料的乱成一团，他们似乎把我隔离了，只是每天凑在一起争吵着什么，后来，一次特别激烈的争吵过后，主唱大贵也退出了乐队。”  
山田凉介耳朵动了动：“大贵？算了，大概是重名，你继续。”  
“然后，inoo酱找来了一个新的主唱，就是高木君。”  
山田凉介切了一声：“怪不得，原来他也是临时被拉来顶包的……”  
“是的，而且高木君是学校头号不良，脾气又独又爆，第一次试音，姑且让我弹了吉他，高木君唱到一半吼着说别开玩笑了，摔了麦就走了，肯定是因为我弹得太差……”冈本圭人说到这里语气低沉。  
山田凉介翻了个身，趴在冈本膝盖上抬头看着他。  
“于是我去找光君，他当时是除了裕翔外和我关系最好的，我问了吉他手的事，光君问我想不想当吉他手，如果想就留下，但如果这次说了不想，那以后再反悔也不行了。”  
山田凉介哼唧一声：“什么人啊……”  
冈本圭人笑了笑：“我当时也不知道怎么了，明明都决定好再也不来了，结果我却跟他说我想当吉他手，我想做，我会拼命做好。”  
山田凉介捣蒜般点着头，尖尖的下巴颏一下一下戳在冈本圭人腿上：“这个乐队的前辈们，坑人都是一个套路。本人就深受其害！”  
冈本圭人把手垫在山田凉介下巴和自己的腿中间，可算是不让山田的脑袋作乱了。  
“可我和高木君，和山田君你们都不一样，我的吉他是真的不行，不仅各方面都跟不上，准确来说是在拖后腿了，哪怕是拼命练习，但越是深入练习就越是能认识到自己和其他人之间实力的鸿沟，乐队不断因为我降低曲子表演的难度是不争的事实……”  
山田凉介叹了口气：“我明白，这种明明不甘心却怎么努力也做不到的心情，比如我做算术题的时候。”  
冈本圭人忍不住揉了一把山田的头发，笑了笑：“让我真的想要退出是在第一次演出之后，明明已经拼命的练习过了，还是被观众狠狠嘲笑了，也有人当面问乐队成员，那么多有实力的吉他手，为什么要选中这样一个拖后腿的废柴？”  
山田软软的锤了一拳毯子，说道：“过分！”  
“我先去找Inoo酱商量了，结果反而是裕翔过来找我，他似乎是从Inoo酱那里听到了我想退出的事……”冈本圭人语气有些消沉。  
山田凉介撅起了嘴：“他应该很生气吧……”  
“如果我退出，就是对他的背叛……大概的意思是这样。”  
冈本圭人看着远处的万家灯火，想起倔强的少年脸上愠怒的表情：“我知道你已经很努力了，但不够，远远不够，当初明明说过要做好的，我也是这样拼命练习坚持过来的不是吗？既然我可以，你为什么不可以？我不许你退出！如果你退出，你就再也别当我朋友……”  
山田凉介看着突然沉默下来的冈本圭人，读着他的脸色，谨慎的开口说：“嗯，虽然不知道你们具体发生了什么，但我想，站在他的立场上肯定是不希望自己的朋友退出的，他只是想鼓励你而已吧？……总之，幸好你坚持下来了！”  
冈本圭人点点头。  
山田凉介也点点头：“说到底，这种事也不是靠大家关系好就一切顺遂的，那些困难，只能靠自己去克服。”  
冈本圭人点点头：“我没有生他的气，我只是……”他看着远处眼神渐渐流露出一丝哀伤的神色。  
山田凉介爬起来，嘿哟一声，一把从后面圈住冈本：“冈本桑是怕同样顶包过来当主唱的山田桑被乐队的人玩弄对吗？嗯？”  
冈本圭人苦着脸扶住山田：“是我多虑了，亚麻酱实力出众，简直像已经当过十年主唱一样了。”  
山田凉介双手从冈本手臂下穿过，掐住他的脖子，冈本圭人龇牙咧嘴拍着山田的手。  
“不是哦！”山田凉介趴在冈本耳边用性感的气声说，“能加入并这么快融入团队，成为这样优秀的主唱，都多亏了和冈本桑成了朋友！”  
冈本耳朵痒的笑起来：“别闹我了！”  
山田凉介嘿嘿笑着松开了他。  
是真的，这个乐队的人个性都异常突出，并不是好相处的人，而自己的性格也有恶劣的一面，如果不是圭人在其中缓冲并处处回护自己，在乐队的时光不会绝不会像现在这么快乐。可自己并不是把谢谢挂着嘴边的那种人，不知该怎么做才能回报圭人呢？  
山田凉介啊了一声，又一把制住了冈本：“有个命令你听着！”  
冈本圭人苦着脸“唔？”了一声。  
“这个露台的存在，不许告诉其他人！”山田凉介阴着脸说。  
“为…为什么啊？”冈本圭人小声问道。  
“不为什么，因为本大爷在此宣布，以后这露台是我一个人的了！”山田凉介昂着头说的理直气壮。  
“唉？那，那我呢？”冈本圭人委屈的问。  
“破例同意你也可以使用，但其他人不行！”山田凉介皱着眉头回答。  
“哦，那，那好！……”听到自己也可以用，冈本圭人开心的答应了。

08  
当冈本圭人推开候场教室的门时，山田凉介演出服只穿了一半，正赤裸着上身对着镜子摆弄着自己的头发。  
山田凉介从镜子中看到是冈本，一边把最后的卡子别进头发里，一边随意的打了个招呼。  
冈本圭人把门关好，凑了过来感叹着：“好厉害！”  
只见山田把一侧的头发拧成一束，仔细的做了编发，显得整个人精致又有气质，冈本又拿起桌子上的眼镜盒：“亚麻酱是近视吗？”  
山田凉介白了他一眼，当场撕开包装将灰色的美瞳塞进眼睛里，眨了眨眼睛后瞥了一眼冈本圭人。  
“唔，好看唉！”冈本圭人捂住胸口说，山田凉介得意的一笑。  
冈本圭人看着山田又拿着直板夹捣鼓剩下的头发，感叹道：“今天是亚麻酱的舞台首秀哦，啊，我好紧张啊！”  
山田冷哼一声：“只要你们几个别出幺蛾子，就没什么好紧张的。”  
冈本圭人闻言挠挠头，倒也是，山田加入乐队后，迅速呈现了强大的实力，除了歌唱水平无所挑剔，舞台表现力和对整个乐队演出的掌控也越来越纯熟。美丽、强大，山田不知不觉已经成了乐队的灵魂。  
“想什么呢？”山田拍了一把冈本圭人，把他摁在椅子上，抓着冈本圭人有些长了些的头发说，“要不要给你搞一下头发呀？”  
于是冈本圭人把手腕上系的一条丝巾解开：“能用这条丝巾给我扎一下头发吗？”  
山田凉介比划了一下，开始捣鼓起来。  
“说起来啊，裕翔君，居然跟知念是同班同学……”山田凉介嘀咕着。  
冈本圭人从镜子里看了山田一眼：“你不是早就知道了吗？”  
山田凉介手上动作不停：“不觉得难以置信吗？那么大只的中岛裕翔和那么小只的知念侑李是同班同学！我第一次见他，以为他是马上毕业的大前辈呢！”  
冈本圭人嘀咕着：“明明是亚麻酱自己长得矮……”话没说完，只觉得头皮一疼，冈本圭人扁扁嘴没了声响。  
山田凉介看他老实了才放松了手里的头发：“我可是对着他用了好一段时间的敬语，才反应过来大家都是同龄啊！你竟然也不提醒我，是不是在看我笑话？”  
冈本圭人急忙解释：“没有啊，我以为亚麻酱礼仪比较严格嘛，毕竟裕翔也姑且比你早一年加入乐队，的确也算前辈啊！”  
“这也就算了，按照你之前的说法，这个乐队人气最高的成员也是他对吗？”山田接着问道。  
冈本圭人从没想过乐队谁的人气最高，除了自己人气都很高吧？便敷衍着点了点头。  
山田不屑的切了一声：“一个乐队，万众瞩目的焦点应该是谁？只有主唱！你们之前的主唱到底是多么没有人格魅力，能被一个鼓手抢了风头？”  
冈本圭人眨眨眼：“高木君也很有人气，不是的，唉？鼓手为什么不能抢风头？裕翔很棒啊，长得又高又帅，鼓打的也好……”  
山田把手中的丝带收尾扎紧：“长得高就是制胜法宝吗？你听着，哪怕他是横贯在最前方那个永远都超不过的障碍，我也会超过他，不信你就等着看。”  
冈本圭人透过镜子看着山田凉介自信的脸：“……亚麻酱，站在最前面的是你这个主唱啊，裕翔是鼓手，他在最后面啊？！你在说什么？”  
山田凉介气的脸一黑：“我是说……你这个笨蛋，总之这个乐队的人气第一的位置我会从他手里抢过来，我倒要看看他那张自信帅脸到时候会是什么不甘心的表情！”  
冈本圭人嘿嘿笑了：“好的，我支持你，虽然我觉得裕翔并不会在意这些！”  
山田凉介气的咬牙，一把捏住了冈本的下巴，冈本两颊被捏的像一只金鱼，话也说不出来，委屈的看着山田。  
山田咬牙切齿：“你今天好像特别喜欢帮他说话！”  
冈本圭人赶紧摇摇头。  
山田正要再开口要挟几句，却突然定睛看到了冈本眼下的泪痣，瞬间忘记要开口说的话，心里盘算起来。  
“亚麻酱？”被山田戴着灰色魅惑美瞳的眼睛一直盯着，冈本圭人脸都红了。

09  
伊野尾慧推门进来的时候，看到的就是赤裸着上身的山田凉介居高临下的捏住冈本圭人的下巴，紧紧的盯着冈本圭人的双眼，两人的距离就是其中一个人微微再上前，嘴唇就能相贴的程度。  
伊野尾慧吓得脚下一顿，紧跟在后面的八乙女光砰的撞在他后背上。  
山田凉介松开冈本，站直身子，眼神四处飘散开始找上衣。  
“继续啊继续，是我打扰了二位，小人罪该万死！”伊野尾捂着嘴笑了起来。  
而八乙女光，看到山田赤裸上身的样子当即嘲讽到：“山田，又肚子疼了？这怎么肚子疼非要脱光上衣啊？我看还是想给我们展示一下闪亮美肌嗯？”  
山田哼了一句，穿好上衣，拿起一只眼线笔，开始在自己的眼下比划。  
冈本圭人急忙解释道：“没有没有，我们是在讨论之前乐队里，高木君和裕翔谁才是人气最高的成员！”  
刚坐下的伊野尾立刻站了起来：“什么？人气最高的成员，难道不是我吗？”  
八乙女不敢置信的望着伊野尾：“你在说什么梦话，人气最高的人员当然一直是我！”  
两人立刻眼神不善的碰撞了，冈本圭人舔了舔嘴唇，好吧，你们争去吧，反正也不是我。  
“裕翔，你说，我和他，谁才是乐队人气第一？”八乙女指着刚刚进门的中岛裕翔问道。  
中岛裕翔一脸问号的进来了，看了眼冈本，冈本给了他一个自求多福的眼神。中岛裕翔环顾一圈，突然扔下背包大步冲山田凉介走去。  
“这是什么？”中岛裕翔一把钳住了山田凉介的下巴，俯身低头在山田脸上仔细观察着。  
山田凉介恶狠狠的看向中岛，一只手还举着眼线笔。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”中岛裕翔突然大笑起来：“你们看啊，Yama给自己画了一个泪痣哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
其他人都长大了嘴看过来。  
“切！”山田凉介挣脱开，“你们懂什么，这是最新的时尚！”  
“圭人的泪痣模仿哈哈哈哈！”伊野尾笑的头发都飞了起来。  
“还画错边了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”八乙女光也指着山田哈哈大笑。  
冈本圭人急忙走上前去，亚麻酱真的眼下点了一颗泪痣！他不由害怕的捂住自己的泪痣。  
“我没有模仿你！”山田怒不可遏，“点泪痣会增加好运！是真的！”  
山田凉介一把抓住中岛裕翔的胳膊：“快，我给你也点一个！”  
中岛裕翔溜得比兔子还快：“不要，感觉很娘！”  
山田凉介怒发冲冠：“你说什么？”举着眼线笔就追了上去。  
伊野尾举起手：“山田sama，给小人点一个吧！”  
山田凉介听闻欣喜的转过头去，却看见伊野尾慧扒开自己的上衣，仰头露出一片雪白的胸膛：“就点在我这胸口的痣痣三兄弟中间吧！”山田凉介嫌恶的转回头去，只抓住了冈本圭人。  
“亚麻酱，我本来就有泪痣了……”冈本圭人小声反抗着。  
“那就再加深一层！”山田凉介二话不说举着眼线笔上去了。  
半分钟后，冈本圭人看着镜子里自己原本泪痣上覆盖的那层歪七扭八的眼线液痕迹哭唧唧。  
“都怪你，一直在挣扎！”山田凉介冷冰冰的说道。  
其他几个人低着头，生怕山田再拿自己开刀。  
“哼！”山田凉介解开了演出服的上衣顶端的三个扣子，再一次检查了自己。  
“走吧各位！本大爷的乐队演出首秀！”


	3. 恋人未满

10  
夏日傍晚，闷热了一天，气温终于开始慢慢下降，空调、风扇、冷饮、冰棍，一切可以降温的东西都铺开一地，伴随着日夜不息的蝉鸣，暑假到来了。  
冈本圭人把冰镇果汁倒进透明的玻璃杯里，依据大家的喜好，准备的是不同口味的果汁，其中那杯红色的，是给山田准备草莓汁。  
“所以是说。我当时就想，大家都是同龄，我为什么要用敬语，虽然以进乐队的资历来说，你的确是前辈没错了……”远远的，隔音室里山田的声音传过来。  
“因为Yama用敬语的样子很可爱啊，而且我都说了和知念是同班了，你还坚持有什么办法？”裕翔软软带着笑意的声音传来。  
“说起来，山田你也很久没对我用敬语了，明明我也是前辈啊！”八乙女不满的声音也传来。  
“习惯就好了，毕竟是本性这么恶劣的山田嘛！”伊野尾懒洋洋的声音传来。  
“你说什么？你这个毒舌蘑菇头！！”山田反击道。  
“嘛嘛，性格恶劣才可爱嘛，Yama不要介意啦！”中岛裕翔随意打着圆场。  
“可爱，可爱，你到底是哪里觉得我可爱？我明明这么男前帅气！”山田凉介语气凶狠。  
“就，呃……身高……”中岛裕翔试探着说。  
冈本圭人立刻端着果汁回到隔音室。  
暑假到来，乐队有了充足的时间训练，几个大男生聚集在冈本圭人家中，更长时间的相处加上天气炎热，这种吵架场景每天都在重复上演着。  
走进隔音室，正昂首挺胸准备挥着小拳头揍人的山田凉介立刻调转方向：“草莓汁来啦！圭人慢死了！”  
山田凉介扑过来先把自己的草莓汁抢走，随后一屁股坐在地上，心满意足的喝起果汁：“好喝！”  
其余人依次拿走果汁之后，因为饮品堵住了嘴，隔音室出现了难得的长时间静默。  
山田凉介喝了几口，对冈本圭人勾了勾手，冈本圭人就端着自己的果汁走了过去，和他并排坐下。  
“怎么了，亚麻酱？”冈本圭人小声问着。  
“他们刚刚又趁你不在欺负我！”山田凉介小声抽着鼻子抱怨着。  
“现在你知道我之前过的什么日子了吧？”冈本圭人压低声音同情的说着。  
“我们为什么这么惨！”山田凉介紧紧抓住冈本圭人的衣角。  
“明天上午，我们去咖啡馆吧，上次去的那家有新品！”冈本圭人在山田耳边小声说。  
“真的？太好了，明天几点去呀？”山田也咬着耳朵问。  
“喂，你们两个……”  
冈本圭人抬起头，中岛裕翔端着果汁走了过来。  
“圭人你，最近和Yama关系很好啊！”中岛裕翔站在两人面前，居高临下的看着。  
“本来就很好啊！”山田凉介仰头说道。  
“不过Yama这么可爱，要是我也会和你关系变好的！”中岛裕翔笑了笑，原本看着冷峻的面部线条柔和了不少。  
“就是啊，圭人，不要总是和山田在旁边说悄悄话，说大声点啊，我们也想知道！”伊野尾吸了一口果汁，含糊不清的说道。  
冈本圭人正要开口，山田凉介已经先说了出口。  
“我和他正在讨论前几天一起去咖啡馆的事！”  
“唉？两个人去的吗？”这下连八乙女光也好奇了。  
“不知不觉关系变得超好哦，你们两个！去完了咖啡馆接着去了家居店对吗？”伊野尾问道。  
“嗯？你怎么知道？”这下轮到山田凉介疑惑了。  
冈本圭人却知道伊野尾慧只是跑火车随口一说，哪知竟歪打正着了。  
“唉？？真的去了？因为情侣在咖啡店求婚成功，接下来就是去家居店买家具了吧？”伊野尾笑眯了眼：“选到心仪的戒指了吗？”伊野尾慧好奇的问道。  
“什么乱七八糟的！”山田凉介翻了个白眼。  
“好羡慕啊，我也好想参加你们的活动啊！可是你们都没有约我呢！”中岛裕翔委屈的噘嘴说着。  
“哈哈，好的，欢迎，下次一定！”山田凉介笑着说。  
中岛裕翔开心的点点头，回自己的架子鼓旁边了。  
冈本圭人看着山田凉介阴晴不定的脸色，这是又生气了？  
“亚麻酱，那明天我们去咖啡馆，要喊裕翔……”还没等冈本说完，山田却自言自语开了口：“搞什么，想参加自己来问啊，一副委屈的样子，好像我们孤立他一样！”  
冈本圭人把没说出口的话咽了下去。

11  
暑假里唯一一次演出顺利结束，冈本圭人看着一群将山田凉介围住的漂亮女孩，摇摇头决定去场馆外等他。  
“喂，Keito！”同样刚刚演出完的中岛裕翔，来不及脱下演出服，就拦住了冈本圭人。  
两人一起走到门外。  
“要找到一个你落单的机会可真是越来越难了。”中岛裕翔皱着眉头。  
“怎么了，你可以给我发邮件呀？”冈本圭人看着有些焦虑样子的中岛十分疑惑。  
“我问你，山田他，是不是对我有什么意见？”中岛裕翔永远是这样单刀直入的性格。  
冈本圭人心想糟糕，急忙说：“没有吧。”  
“也是，你现在毕竟是他的人，怎么可能出卖他？”中岛裕翔斜着眼睛盯着冈本，直到冈本心虚的移开眼睛才收回目光：  
“抱歉，但我总觉得他对我好像有些莫名其妙的敌意和竞争意识？是我的错觉吗？”中岛裕翔步步紧逼。  
冈本圭人左右为难，生怕自己一句话说的不对引起误会。  
“最近，乐队的气氛越来越奇怪了不是吗？”中岛裕翔接着说道，“真搞不懂他想干什么！”  
“亚麻酱只是，比较有上进心，可能因为裕翔比较优秀，所以他擅自把你当做竞争目标了吧……”冈本圭人小心翼翼的说。  
“竞争？有什么好竞争的？无论家世，头脑，脸，身高，他哪点能比得上我？”中岛裕翔语气恶劣。  
见冈本圭人不赞同的看着自己，中岛裕翔压抑了一下怒火：“还有你，最近总跟他混在一起，之前明明跟我更要好吧？”  
“你别这样，亚麻酱他就是有些小孩子脾气，什么都想要争第一而已，他没什么坏心思的！”冈本圭人沉吟一下开口劝着。  
“你搞清楚，现在是他在针对我！我已经很忍耐了，我整个人莫名其妙，他一来，我的朋友被他拐跑了，我的人气第一没了，还要我跪在地上歌功颂德才行吗？”中岛裕翔语速急促，“他这么想拿第一，干脆他一个人出去solo好了！”  
一阵难堪的沉默。  
中岛裕翔说道：“也就不剩一年的乐队时光，大家过的轻松快乐些不好吗？”  
冈本圭人叹了一口气。  
“我知道，站在你的立场上很为难，毕竟，他现在是你的好朋友，但我以前跟你也是好朋友不是吗？”中岛裕翔语气有些难过。  
冈本圭人刚要说什么，中岛裕翔却迅速抢白：  
“而且说实话，我并不讨厌他，相反我还很喜欢他，我觉得他很可爱是真的。”中岛裕翔含笑看着冈本圭人：“我不想让你为难，所以，我以后主动对他好一些吧，希望能让他看到我爱慕他的心。”  
冈本圭人心有所感，转过头，山田凉介站在不远处。  
“Yama，你来了，我们等你好久了！”中岛裕翔开心的笑起来，朝他挥挥手。  
山田凉介几步跑了过来：“裕翔君还没回家吗？”  
中岛裕翔一边搂住冈本圭人，一边搂住山田凉介：“因为有点担心你！Yama人气很高，要是有疯狂的粉丝伤害你可不行。”  
“什么嘛，都是附近高中的女生啦，偶尔有几个男生……我也不知道他们为什么喜欢我。”山田凉介有些不好意思。  
“当然是因为Yama你作为我们乐队当以无愧的优秀主唱，在台上总是魅力四射，台下的观众无不为你疯狂尖叫，你就是我们的王牌，ACE，别说他们，就连身为队员的我，看到Yama你的背影都忍不住心跳如雷，目眩神迷，忍不住想对你……”  
在冈本圭人震惊的眼神中，中岛裕翔紧紧搂住山田凉介，在他脸颊上狠狠的啵唧亲了一大口。  
“裕…裕翔君，你这是……”山田凉介声音颤抖，笑的尴尬。  
“不要这么见外，跟知念一样，叫我Yutti好了！”中岛裕翔笑得温柔。  
“Yutti？”山田凉介小心确认着。  
“是的！”中岛裕翔点点头，好看的脸凑过来，山田凉介怕他再亲自己，急忙笑着跑到一边。

“他怎么了？”看中岛裕翔走远了，山田凉介心有余悸的摸着脸问着。  
“我们刚刚的对话，你听到了多少？”冈本圭人问。  
“没听到，就好像听见什么爱慕的心，他谈恋爱了吗？”山田凉介八卦的问道。  
“没有，他说他很喜欢你，想跟你搞好关系。”  
冈本圭人把耳机塞进耳朵里，率先迈开步子。  
“呵呵，你也学会跑火车了，唉，你别走啊！”  
“我要回家了！”冈本圭人走的飞快。  
“急什么，你还没说完呢，这边离我家近，去我家吧，爸妈带着姐姐和妹妹去热海了，家里就我一个人！”  
山田凉介努力勾住冈本圭人的肩膀，挑着眉怂恿着。

12  
冈本圭人独自站在家里露台旁，身后脚步声传来，不用回头也知道是谁。  
山田凉介站到冈本圭人旁边，将手中的双色棒冰一分为二，红色草莓味的这根留给他自己，绿色蜜瓜味的那根递给冈本圭人。  
冈本圭人接过棒冰一声不响吃了起来。  
“他们都走了。”山田凉介说。  
没有回应。  
“你说的对！”山田凉介语气有些低落。  
“裕翔君他……Yutti他，他根本就没有把我对他的竞争放在眼里。”山田凉介狠狠的咬了一口棒冰：“他根本就不在意我是不是把人气第一从他手里夺走了。”  
“难道不应该很生气，很不甘，然后迎头赶上把宝座夺回来吗？这样让我躺赢，我没有丝毫的快感。”  
“然后还突然开始走表扬路线，我做什么都在旁边大喊大叫说可爱，还总对我摸来摸去的，还总想亲我，不，已经亲过了，不觉得很尴尬吗。”  
“他之前不是脾气朝火爆的刺头吗？怎么现在软绵绵的整天卖萌？他怎么了？”  
“还总说羡慕我和你一起出去玩，该不会他真想加入吧？”  
“让他加入也不是不行，可我总觉得他有点装疯卖傻的意思，他是不是别有用心？”  
“我说，Keito……”山田凉介扭头看向旁边，在自己连珠炮说了这一串之后，旁边的冈本圭人已经把冰棍吃的干干净净。  
山田凉介叹了口气，看着手中才咬了一口的草莓味棒冰，也一闭眼递向冈本：“草莓味的，也给你了！”  
冈本圭人接过来，继续开始吃。  
“好吧，他的事先放一放，你呢？你最近又在跟我闹什么别扭？”山田凉介盯着冈本圭人。  
冈本圭人咬了一口棒冰，没有说话。  
山田凉介叹了口气：“吃吧吃吧，我不问了！”

“我没有生你的气，我在生我自己的气……”冈本圭人慢慢的把草莓味的冰棍吃完，终于小声开了口。  
山田凉介有些惊讶的看着他。  
“上次，裕翔来问我，你是不是对他有些敌意和竞争意识，搞得乐队里的气氛也越来越微妙。”冈本圭人想了想，还是决定全说出来。  
“唉？他感觉到了？我有表现的那么明显吗？”山田凉介苦着脸吐槽。  
“但他又说他会主动去修补你们的关系，会让你看到他的真心。”冈本圭人想着最近一段时间中岛裕翔的种种努力，闹得乐队鸡飞狗跳，但实际效果基本为零。  
“那他赶紧来修补啊，让我看到他的诚意啊！”山田凉介闻言声调都兴奋的变了。  
看看吧，我就说没有效果吧，冈本圭人在心里叹气。  
“亚麻酱和裕翔，都是我重要的朋友……”冈本圭人有些落寞的开口。  
山田凉介立刻闭了嘴。  
“我也知道是存在那种情况的，和我关系都很好的两个人，可能是完全类型不同的人，不可能成为朋友，但是，亚麻酱和裕翔，都是很要强很优秀的人，又明显有些误会存在，我作为朋友，应该帮你们解开误会才对……”冈本圭人语气有些纠结。  
山田凉介顿时不高兴了：“没有误会啊，我就是只是单纯的看不惯他而已！他也未必看得惯我！”  
“我本来想着，制造一个机会，三个人能一起出去玩一次，说不定就能解开误会，但我犹豫了很久没这么做，一个是自作主张担心亚麻酱会生气……”冈本圭人语速飞快。  
“那我肯定是要生气的……”山田凉介默默嘀咕着。  
“另一个，就是我生自己气的原因了……”冈本圭人突然变得有些难以启齿。  
“嗯？还有什么？”山田凉介好奇的凑到他旁边。  
“因为裕翔和亚麻酱，都是很棒的人，这个我作为朋友是最了解的，和性格比较闷的我不同，裕翔开朗也爱交朋友，他一向是朋友们中的焦点人物，大家都很钦佩他，也愿意追随他……”  
山田凉介自以为很隐蔽的翻了个白眼，但冈本圭人看的清楚，不由又叹了口气。  
“所以我会想，哪怕亚麻酱现在对他有些误会，说不定深入了解之后就会很喜欢他了呢！”  
山田凉介冷冷的问道：“所以你还是坚持大家一起玩几次，哪怕我明明不愿意？”看到冈本圭人有些纠结的样子，山田凉介又缓和了语气：“好吧，你非要这么坚持，那我去一次也可以。”  
冈本圭人摇了摇头：“可我没法发下定决心。”  
山田凉介歪头看着他。  
“和你们相比，我是一个无趣的人，也没有什么魅力，有趣的人大概率会喜欢和有趣的人在一起，这个我知道，如果我真的帮你们解开了误会，最后被扔下的那个会不会变成我呢？一边想帮你们解开误会，想让你们了解对方的优秀，又怀抱着自己被撇下的恐惧，所以一直裹足不前，这就是我生自己气的原因。”  
冈本圭人把手中的冰棒棍子折断又折断，似乎在生自己的气。  
山田凉介舔了舔唇，拼命压抑住了笑容：“呃，你是为什么觉得，我会和他关系变好呢？”  
冈本圭人心烦意乱：“就你看裕翔最近是在拉近你们之间的关系呀，他还主动亲了你，我就无法做到这一点……”  
山田凉介拖长的声音：“哦——我知道了，你是因为他亲了我，你没有亲，你嫉妒了，所以你生气了！”  
冈本圭人急的转过头解释着：“不是的，我没有——”  
可是在转过头的一刻，山田凉介正好凑过来，于是两人的唇实打实的碰在了一起。  
冈本圭人只觉得自己的心狂跳了起来，大概是气的。  
“好了，你也亲过了，可以不和我闹别扭了吗？”山田凉介的耳朵尖也开始泛红，但声音还比较平静。  
“亚麻酱，你干嘛？！”冈本圭人反应过来开始用手背拼命擦着自己的嘴唇。  
“我本来只想亲一下脸颊，你自己突然转过头来的！”山田凉介大大咧咧推卸责任。   
冈本圭人有些痛苦的摇着头：“……这是我的First Kiss……。”  
山田凉介笑的邪恶：“总有第一次嘛，来，再让我亲一口，就不是first kiss了！”  
冈本圭人拔腿就跑，山田凉介在后面撅着嘴追，很快，两人后方不远的沙发床上展开正面决斗。

13  
宽大的沙发床，哪怕承载了两个青春期的少年在上面翻滚也不会促狭，冈本圭人早就在心理落了下风，被山田凉介掀开毯子盖住脸，只能摸黑挣扎着。  
“我要继续吻你咯！”山田凉介把冈本罩在毯子下，只觉得机会难得，必须调戏个够，于是大喊一声后，拿指腹隔着毯子不断按在冈本圭人的脸上，一边嘴里还故意发出滋滋声音，毯子下的冈本圭人信以为真，拼命挣扎起来，装饰性的肌肉终于发挥了应有的作用，山田凉介只觉得身下压着的休眠火山突然活了，没反应过来已经被抓住打了个滚，被冈本圭人夺去了主动权。  
冈本圭人从有些缺氧的毯子下钻出来，加上被山田调戏一番，脸通红，眼圈也有点红，山田凉介被他满脸写着“报仇”的样子吓坏了，急忙喊着“开玩笑的，我刚刚是开玩笑的。”  
已经来不及了，冈本圭人把山田凉介压制住，找准山田凉介急速开合的嘴就亲了上去，山田有种被自家狗狗推倒的无力感，被连亲了好几口，勉强别过头，冈本圭人的双唇又落在自己的脸颊和敏感的脖颈，痒的不行，山田凉介一发笑，更是没力气反抗了，干脆八爪鱼一样死死抱住冈本圭人，冈本圭人果然是被打乱了章法，尝试几下也无法把山田凉介从自己身上弄下来，终于是气到放弃了，于是两人气喘吁吁的抱在一起，各自防备蓄力着。  
此时，一条腿插在冈本圭人双腿之间的山田凉介，敏锐察觉到自己的腿正紧紧贴着一个慢慢变大的火热物体，反应了三秒，山田凉介反应过来，还没做出反应，只觉得自己双腿之间的物体也缓缓顶住了冈本插在自己双腿之间的那条腿上。  
两个人同时想把腿撤回来，结果就是腿各自撞上对方的关键部位，不由同时吸了一口气，不动了。  
“亚麻酱，你已经……了嘛？”冈本圭人小声问道。  
“Keito也已经……了嘛？”山田凉介也小声回问。  
“你一般都怎么处理？”冈本圭人声音越来越小。  
“我一般，都……弄出来……”山田凉介声音更小。  
“是吗，我一般都等它自己下去……”冈本圭人微微睁大眼。  
“还能自己下去吗？那我也等它下去好了……”山田凉介脸红了。  
“我们先分开！”冈本圭人小心翼翼掀开毯子看着两个人纠缠的腿。  
等到两人分开，又受了刺激的那里，帐篷都撑得更高了。  
山田凉介低头看着，心里迅速比对了一下，疑惑的开口：“怎么你的比我大这么多？”  
冈本圭人也低头比对了一下：“是不是你的比较小？”  
山田凉介脸一黑：“胡说，我们班男生在洗手间都比过，我是我们班最大的！你的是不是有什么问题？”  
冈本圭人立刻动摇起来：“不能吧？我没觉得有什么问题啊？”但还是担心的扯开短裤往里面看了看。  
山田凉介也扯开自己的短裤往里看了看：“反正我的没有任何问题。”  
冈本圭人左看右看看不出问题，不由着急：“怎么看有没有问题啊？”  
山田凉介于是凑近他，两人一起扯开短裤，互相观察比较着。  
“一样的啊，就是我的比你大一些而已！，是亚麻酱的太小了！”冈本圭人得出了结论。  
“不可能……”山田凉介仍然嘴硬不肯承认。  
此时冈本圭人突然隔着裤子弹了下山田凉介的关键部分，山田凉介敏感的一颤喊到：“你干什么？！”  
“你看，这个有刺激就会变大啊！你看，你的现在不是变大了么……”冈本圭人又弹了一下。  
山田凉介一看，果然如此。  
“我就知道我的不会小，你等着，我马上就比你大了！”  
于是山田凉介背过身去，按照平时的步骤来了几下，又来了几下，最终垂头丧气的回过身。  
“怎么样了？”冈本圭人盯着山田好像没什么变化的部位。  
“好奇怪，怎么没有变化？”山田凉介十分纳闷。  
“你的是不是出了什么问题？”冈本圭人有些担忧的看着山田。  
“不能吧…”山田凉介脸色忧愁。  
“那就是方法不对！”冈本圭人又做了猜测。  
“可昨天还好好的”山田凉介烦得很。  
“你别急，我试试！”冈本圭人屈起手指，又要弹一下，山田凉介急忙拦住他：“别弹了，有点疼，你能不能换个手法？”  
冈本圭人皱着眉头，回忆着平时自己的步骤，把手伸进山田凉介短裤里，握住到火热一团的物体后，试探着上下滑动了一下。  
山田凉介忍不住倒吸一口气，唇间溢出一声暧昧又满足的喘息。  
“好爽，继续继续啊！”山田凉介催促着。  
冈本圭人感受着山田凉介喷在自己的脸上灼热的呼吸，手吓得僵住了：“你别这样，我，我有点怕……”，随后明显感受到手中的巨物又膨胀了。  
山田凉介啧了一声，也拉开冈本圭人的短裤，手伸了进去，明显感受到冈本圭人突然急促的呼吸后嘟哝的一句：“礼尚往来好不好？”  
伴随着夏末最后的微弱蝉鸣，两个懵懂的少年躲在毯子之下，互相抚慰着对方最敏感的地方，缱绻的爱抚，甜美的喘息，攀升的温度，偶尔不经意间凑在一起的吻，直到两个人接连到达顶峰，都仿佛云端漫步。  
山田凉介已经整个人扎在冈本圭人怀里，脸红的像个熟透的番茄，慢慢的将手从对方短裤里抽出来，顺手将手上的浊液擦在对方肚子上。  
“亚麻酱”冈本圭人原本温润的声音此时因为沾满情欲而沙哑。山田凉介忍不住浑身一震，却是冈本圭人还停留在他短裤里的手惩罚式的又捏了一下已经软掉的部位。  
“不来了……”山田凉介一开口，被自己带有点鼻音的哭腔吓了一跳。  
爽完才觉糟糕，幸好家里没人，两个人像做贼一样溜下了露台，一起洗了衣服冲了个凉，过程中山田凉介又想起来比长短的事，浑身是水的冈本圭人被迫拿来一把直尺，尽管山田凉介用尽各种方法耍赖注水，但仍然以1cm厘米以上的明显差距抱憾，他认为原因是冈本圭人生日大一个月。因此等再过一个月，小山田的长度就会超过小冈本了！冈本圭人忍无可忍，隔着水帘大喊，过一个月我也仍然比你大一个月，那我永远比你长1cm！被山田凉介暴揍一顿。  
最终，折腾一晚的两人筋疲力尽的一起爬上冈本圭人的床，一夜无梦的呼呼大睡了。

14  
“哇！！！下血本了！！”  
隔音室里被拉起一层层的帷幕，第一层帷幕后面码放着一堆演出服。伊野尾慧从第二道帷幕后走出来，已经换好了样衣。  
“喂，Hika！真是下了血本了，你怎么从薮那里坑来的？”伊野尾看着自己身上华丽的演出服感叹着。  
八乙女光看着伊野尾，飞快记录着什么答道：“他当时跑路的时候可是答应我再包两年演出服，这次演出也是咱们两个在校乐队的最后一次演出了，我当然要狠狠敲他一笔！”  
此时最后一道帷幕后面，中岛裕翔也换好样衣走了出来，八乙女光点了点头：“好，最高和最矮的都合适，衣服没问题。”  
盘腿坐在地上的冈本圭人从刚才开始就觉得有什么地方不对，听到这句恍然意识到什么扭头看向旁边坐着的山田凉介。  
盘腿坐在地上乖乖看队友试穿衣服的山田凉介闻言眨了眨眼。  
中岛裕翔和伊野尾慧也反应过来看向山田凉介，最终八乙女光也看向山田凉介。  
八乙女光一拍脑门：“忘了现在最矮的人已经换了……”  
山田凉介气的叉腰。  
“不用试了，这次原本就是量了尺寸做的，而且你看，每个人的衣服都不一样的。”伊野尾慧靠近中岛裕翔，两个人站到一起。  
果然，虽然都是仿西式宫廷华丽风的衣服，但中岛裕翔的白色外套做成燕尾服的样式，显得整个人贵气潇洒，而伊野尾慧的上衣则是从收腰处开始替换成了华丽的透明纱裙，显得整个人……梦幻？总之很好看。  
“王子！是王子！”伊野尾慧自我评价说。  
中岛裕翔扯着透明的纱帘：“王子才不会穿这种纱，都是公主什么的才穿……inoo酱这身是公主！”  
伊野尾眯起眼睛：“我是公主，你是什么？王子吗？”  
中岛裕翔眨了眨眼：“我也不是王子，我是，我是公主的骑士。”  
一边说着，中岛裕翔拉起伊野尾的手，做出要亲吻的样子，伊野尾捂着嘴笑起来。  
“骑士不应该有骑士pose吗？”伊野尾故意板起脸。  
中岛裕翔单膝跪地又一次握住伊野尾的手轻吻了一下，鼻子蹭的有些痒，他又顺手擦了下鼻子，灵机一动说道：“骑士加大酱pose！”  
话一说完，冈本圭人就觉得不好，果然伊野尾的脸色变了。  
而八乙女光已经哈哈笑了起来：“好久没出现的梗了！”  
山田凉介凑过来问冈本：“什么梗？”  
冈本圭人盯着伊野尾慧，无暇回答。  
伊野尾慧笑了笑：“是啊，好久没出现的梗了。”  
中岛裕翔也反应过来，不自然的笑了笑，缓缓站起身。  
只有八乙女光依然乐呵呵：“这帮人，也不来看看我们，他也是，高木也是。”  
“高木最近不是和裕翔的同学走的很近吗？” 伊野尾突然开口，听不出喜怒  
冈本圭人担忧的看向中岛裕翔，果然中岛裕翔浑身一震，勉强笑着点点头。  
“要说起来，你和知念也都是差不多时间和高木认识的，不过嘛……”伊野尾慧拖长尾音，没有说完。  
山田凉介又凑到冈本旁边小声问：“这怎么还说到知念了？”  
冈本圭人轻轻戳了下山田，山田好奇的不得了，但还是闭嘴不问了。  
“好了好了，我要去给我的宝贝银太郎买新的弦，先走咯！”八乙女光随口打了个招呼就跑了。  
中岛裕翔闻言正要转身，伊野尾慧却拦住了他，轻声说了句：“聊聊？”  
冈本圭人突然把山田凉介从地上拉起来：“我和亚麻酱，下午和人约好去咖啡馆，你们谁最后走记得把门关好。”接着把山田凉介往门外推。  
中岛裕翔给冈本圭人一个不必担心的眼神，跟着伊野尾慧走进了最里面的帷幕里。

15  
冈本圭人带着山田凉介爬上露台，一屁股坐在沙发床上，开始为隔音室里的中岛裕翔担忧。  
“怎么了？不是要去咖啡馆吗？怎么到露台上了？”山田凉介也坐到沙发床上。  
“我刚刚随口说的，稍等一下，等他们两个走了我们下去就行，不用非去咖啡馆。”冈本圭人声音有些压低。  
“啊，不去啊，我还挺想去的……好吧，不去也行，你跟我说一下他们几个这是怎么了？”山田凉介双眼放光。  
“想去也可以，那我们待会就去吧……”冈本圭人有些心不在焉的随口应付着。  
“哦，那，那我去拿一下东西我们就去。”山田凉介也看出冈本的心不在焉，闷闷不乐的转身下楼了。  
冈本圭人知道大贵、inoo酱、裕翔、高木君这四个人之间一定发生过什么，天生对别人情绪敏感的冈本能体察到几个人之间微妙的气息，只是不清楚他们四个各自扮演了什么角色而已，但一定是不愉快的往事，这是肯定的。  
如今inoo酱也临近毕业了，这样强硬的直接找到裕翔，必定是积怨已久，压抑了很久的爆发，只是希望不要大打出手才好。  
“Keito！Keito！”冈本圭人回过头，山田凉介脚步有些混乱的跑过来，一把拉住了他的手。  
“怎么了？亚麻酱？”冈本圭人帮跑的急促的山田凉介顺着气。  
山田凉介抬起头，脸色绯红，呼吸急促，双唇微微开合，却又不知该如何开口一般，双眼都急的沁了一层泪意。  
山田凉介朝冈本圭人比划了一个噤声的手势，拉着他蹑手蹑脚朝隔音室走去。

16  
隔音室和刚刚走的时候不同，门虚掩着，山田凉介小心打开门，拉着冈本圭人走了进去，掀开第一道帷幕，两个人继续往里走，很快，冈本圭人心猛地一沉，他听到了一些不该听到的声音，山田凉介一把抓住他的手，比划着安静的手势，两个人蹲下身钻过第二道帷幕，挤在小角落里，山田凉介悄悄掀开第三道帷幕的一道缝。  
冈本圭人倒吸一口冷气，急忙捂住了嘴。  
第三道帷幕之后，公主的纱裙散在地上，裤子被草草扯下，挂在纤细的脚踝上，上衣也被扒的乱七八糟，号称要永远守护公主的骑士压在上方，凶悍的分开公主的腿，猛烈的进出着。交合的水声传达着激烈的程度，而下方的人仰着头咬住自己纤细的手腕，却仍不时从唇边泄出不知是呻吟还是啜泣的微弱声响。  
冈本圭人急忙把帷幕放下来，和山田凉介两人对视，双方都从对方眼中看到了震惊和不可置信。  
你也第一次知道？山田的表情达意明显。  
冈本圭人努力点点头。  
山田凉介扯了扯冈本圭人的手，意思是咱们走吧！  
冈本圭人却拍拍山田凉介的手，意思是别害怕！  
“你以为这样，我就会感谢你吗？“帷幕后，伊野尾突然沙哑着开了口。  
本来打算跑路山田又重新蹲回来。  
“那样的眼神看着我，对我说那种话，是你自己想要的不是吗？”中岛裕翔平时总是绵软的声音此时冷冰冰带着嘲讽。  
“呵，你以为…自己是他…吗？”伊野尾声音断续。  
“我是不知道你和他做的时候是不是也这样，下面紧紧的吸住，我都要上瘾了……”中岛裕翔压低的声音带着令人发烫的热度，交合的水声更加急促。  
“是吗，那你就在他战斗过的地方，体验一次吧！”伊野尾慧被顶撞的呼吸急促，但嘴上仍不落下风。  
“我很好奇，你为了他，放弃了有冈，真的没有后悔过吗？为了他那种甜言蜜语上过你几次就厌倦抛弃你的人，值得吗？”中岛裕翔的声音带着一丝迷惑不解。  
“总好过某些人，那样的纠缠撒娇死皮赖脸，他却碰都不愿意碰……”伊野尾的语调轻佻意有所指。  
“你什么意思？”中岛裕翔的声音含上了怒火。  
“被他推在架子鼓上拿着鼓槌玩弄后面也要哭着求他不要走，难道是我做梦……”  
话音未落，伊野尾就发出一声急促的呻吟，中岛裕翔显然被完全激怒，一顶到底，丝毫不再怜惜身下的人，每一次的冲击都带着最深的怒火，伊野尾再也压抑不住，痛苦又沉溺的喘息伴随着被顶撞的节奏溢出唇边，随即带上了哭腔，似乎已经哭了起来。  
冈本圭人扯了扯山田凉介的衣角，两人蹑手蹑脚的爬出隔音室，山田凉介更是小心的把门虚掩回原来的位置。  
帷幕后的两个人似乎已经忘情，声音大到哪怕是在隔音室外，都能清晰听到声响。  
冈本圭人和山田凉介脱力一般沿着墙壁滑下来，并排蹲在了隔音室旁的墙边。  
“我，我怎么动不了了……”山田凉介声音微弱只有气音。  
“我，我也是……”冈本圭人抱住自己的膝盖，瑟瑟发抖。  
“咱们走吧！”山田凉介掐住冈本圭人的胳膊。  
“去哪儿？”冈本圭人哭着脸。  
“咖啡馆什么的，我也不知道，反正咱们不能在这了！”山田凉介摇晃着冈本圭人。  
“好！”冈本圭人和山田凉介互相搀扶着站了起来，冈本圭人突然想起什么，又拽着山田凉介蹲了下去。  
“你干嘛？我好不容易站起来！”山田凉介拼命压低声音，着急瞪着冈本。  
“咱们不能走！”冈本圭人急忙趴在山田耳边说道。  
“为什么不能？”山田凉介气急败坏。  
“咱们要在这守着，万一待会光君回来了，咱们要拦住他别进去！”冈本圭人拉住山田的手劝着。  
山田凉介听着里面传来越来越急促的声音，崩溃的捂住耳朵，冈本圭人也心疼的把手覆盖在山田的手上，帮他捂着耳朵。  
随着隔音室里一声高亢的声音之后，空气终于归于平静，山田凉介和冈本圭人对视了一眼，都是如释重负，眼神互相询问着，走吧？走吧？  
此时山田的耳朵动了动，脸色巨变，飞快的指着隔音室里，口型说着：“出来了！”冈本圭人冷汗都下来了，环顾四周指了指前方的餐桌，两人赶紧跑过去，长方形的餐桌铺着离地面高度一半左右的桌布，四周围着一圈椅子，两人把椅子拉开，钻到桌子底下，又把椅子拖回来隐藏好。  
刚刚做好一切，隔音室的大门开了，尽管只能看到一半，但从燕尾服不难判断出来的是中岛裕翔。  
他环顾了一下，径直往餐桌走来，在底下两个人快尖叫出声的时候，从餐桌上拿起了盛放柠檬水的茶壶，给自己倒了一杯水，咕咚咕咚喝了起来。  
山田凉介只觉得伴随中岛而来一股情爱过后的慵懒委靡气味，厌恶的挥着手驱散着，被冈本圭人抓住双臂抱进怀里制住。  
中岛裕翔放下水杯，离开了餐桌，正当桌下两人要松一口气时，隔音室的门又一次打开了，山田凉介大胆掀开一点桌布看过去，伊野尾慧光着腿，赤着脚，只披着外套，腰部以下的纱裙让刚经历一场情爱的他更显色气。  
“你干什么？”中岛裕翔不悦的开口。  
“口渴。”伊野尾也朝餐桌走来。  
冈本圭人急忙把偷看的山田凉介拽回来。  
“我是问你，穿成这个样子干什么？”中岛裕翔语气中带着嘲讽的笑意。  
“哦？衣服不是你脱光的吗？你问我？”伊野尾慧一只手撑着餐桌，喝了几口水，缓缓的说。  
山田凉介拼命指着伊野尾慧白皙的小腿给冈本圭人看，那双腿之间，白色的不明液体正缓缓淌下来，冈本圭人捂住山田凉介的眼把他扭头到另一方向。  
“呵，你赶紧穿好吧，待会圭人回来了看到你这样，可解释不清楚。”中岛裕翔事不关己的讽刺着。  
“他和山田去咖啡馆，没有4、5个钟头回不来，可比你持久多了！”伊野尾慧放下水杯，似乎舔了舔唇。  
桌子下的冈本圭人气鼓鼓的瞪着伊野尾的方向，山田凉介安抚的拍拍他的肩。  
“你要去哪儿？”伊野尾慧往中岛裕翔的方向走了一步、  
“回家！”中岛裕翔心情不错的开口的说道。  
“这就结束了吗？”伊野尾慧语气随意。  
“当然，不然你想怎样？”中岛裕翔沉默了一会儿：“本来也没有开始过不是吗？”  
伊野尾慧微微笑了几声：“在你的想法中，把我推倒，上过，爽了，然后就结束了对吗？”  
“喂，你搞清楚，是你自己先……”中岛裕翔话还没说完，就被伊野尾慧抓住了领口。  
餐桌底下的两人只觉得头顶砰的一声，中岛裕翔被推在了餐桌上。  
“你干什么？”中岛裕翔语气恼怒。  
“要结束，也必须是我说结束，才可以结束，希望你记住！”伊野尾慧懒洋洋的声音蕴藏的冷意。


	4. 秘密和释然

17  
山田凉介听着头顶叮叮当当，难道是中岛裕翔爱用的那条名牌皮带被解开的声音？他看一眼冈本圭人，冈本圭人点点头确认了山田的想法。  
“你干什么，不要……”中岛裕翔声音恼怒中带有一丝示弱，随后似乎是被胁住了要害，他呼吸猛地一变，粗重了起来。  
山田凉介从餐桌底下努力看去，缠着纱裙的伊野尾似乎伏在中岛裕翔腿间做了什么，再站起来时，纱裙落回地上一半，而头顶餐桌又一沉，伊野尾爬到餐桌上了吗？  
山田凉介摸不着头脑，转头看向冈本圭人，冈本圭人的眼神正盯着一处，山田凉介也看过去，原来竟是玄关处摆放的穿衣镜，恰好可以反射餐桌上的样子，山田凉介心里暗骂冈本不够朋友，连忙定睛看向穿衣镜。  
伊野尾慧的衣服一半挂在肩上摇摇欲坠，白皙的纤细的手臂紧紧环住中岛裕翔的肩膀，微微咬住牙有些痛苦的样子，双腿之间的那里包裹住中岛裕翔早已高耸挺立的部分，慢慢的沉下了身子，从未到达过的深度，结合的两个人都不自觉发出一声满足的喟叹。  
山田凉介只觉得头皮一炸，原来男性和男性是用那里啊，唉？？？？？不会很脏吗？  
来不及让山田凉介想清楚，头顶上的两人已经情难自禁的开始了新一轮攻势，似乎是已经默认家里没有人，情爱中的双方没有丝毫顾及，中岛裕翔吮吸噬咬着眼前鲜艳的小红豆，上下夹击让伊野尾的腰软了一半，只能死死的抱住中岛的脖子。  
香艳的画面让山田凉介如遭重击，旁边的冈本圭人这才发现山田凉介偷看的聚精会神，急忙试图蒙住山田凉介的眼睛，但已经晚了，山田凉介推着冈本的手，坚持要看，底下两个人推推搡搡，顶上的两个人渐入佳境。  
不知触碰到了那个点，头顶的声音猛然变了味道，伊野尾慧大口的呼吸起来，而中岛裕翔似乎也因为伊野尾的身体变化闷哼一声，停顿了一下大力冲向一处，餐桌因为两人的活动而剧烈摇晃起来，发出不堪重负的吱呀声响，餐桌底下的两人只觉得犹如风暴中飘摇的小破船，那苟合的俩人加上餐桌一起砸下来，哪里还有底下俩小鸡仔的命在？冈本圭人和山田凉介紧紧抱在一起，哭丧着脸，等待命运的制裁。  
伊野尾慧双眼已经失去焦距，放纵的情欲让他如坠梦境，长久以来心里压抑的情绪轻易流泻而出，他忍不住呼唤着：“Yuya”、“Yuya”、“为什么”、“Yuya……”随着身下的撞击，无意识的呼唤变终于成了质问，变成了不甘心的呐喊。  
冈本圭人猛地攥住了山田凉介的手，山田凉介慢半拍反应过来，做了个“高木君？”的口型，冈本圭人点点头，山田凉介猛地回攥住冈本圭人的手，两个内心崩溃的人再次紧紧抱在一起拼命支撑着对方。  
中岛裕翔似乎是被喊得心烦意乱，他抬起头找到了伊野尾慧的双唇紧紧吻住，终于把那个恼人的名字封在了两人的身体里，唇舌交缠，晶亮的银丝顺着两人相贴的双唇滑落，伊野尾慧终于因为缺氧而咳嗽起来，中岛裕翔拉开距离，沙哑着嗓音说道：“喊我的名字。”  
伊野尾慧眼神聚焦，“Yuto……Yuto”似乎是终于分辨出了眼前的人，双眼泪水止不住的滑落，“Yuto，我好痛苦……救救我……Yuto……救救我吧”。冲撞不停，中岛裕翔温柔的吻着伊野尾慧的眼角，小声回应着：“都过去了，过去了……”  
随着最后几次凶狠的撞击，喷射过后，终于恢复平静。  
紧紧缩成一团的冈本圭人和山田凉介稍微转了转脖子，太好了，还活着。  
头顶的中岛裕翔似乎叹了口气，略微收拾了下自己，把地上掉了一半的外套捡起来，披在摇摇欲坠的伊野尾慧身上，一个横抱将他圈在怀里，走进了淋浴间。  
听着水声响起，山田凉介轻轻拍着冈本圭人。  
两个人悄悄推开餐桌下的椅子，手脚并用爬了出来，又把椅子归到原位，慌里慌张的急忙跑路。  
出了家门，两个人手拉着手一直跑到看不见家，跑到再也跑不动才停下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”冈本圭人先跪在了地上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”山田凉介也跪在了地上。  
“Keito，我们会被灭口的！”山田凉介抓着冈本圭人的手臂。  
“呜呜呜，我再也不想回家了！”冈本圭人一头扎在了山田凉介怀里。  
“不行啊，那是你家，怎么可以不回去！”山田凉介摇晃着冈本圭人。  
“我不要回家，他们怎么可以在我家做那种事……我再也睡不着了！”冈本圭人绝望嚎啕。  
“好，我带你去我家，我家住几天我们可以去知念家！我绝不会抛下你不管的！”山田凉介抱着冈本圭人的肩膀。  
“亚麻酱你真好！”  
两人在路边抱头痛哭。

18  
“这个好看，你看这个！”山田凉介指着书上某处。  
“啊，亚麻酱喜欢这种，我懂了，那你看下这个……”冈本圭人迅速在书上找到另一个。  
“啊，对对对，我刚刚也在看这个……”山田凉介连连说道。  
旁边知念侑李的自动铅笔伸出来的铅咯嘣断在习题册上。  
“我说你们两个……”知念侑李语气阴森。  
山田凉介连忙捂住冈本圭人的嘴，又在自己嘴上做了个拉上拉链的动作。  
知念侑李把笔扔下：“是你们两个说趁假期一起学习非要借住我家，又是你们两个说咖啡馆里学习效率特别高，我才会过来的！”  
知念侑李推了下鼻梁上的视力保护镜：“结果你们根本没有在学习啊？”  
“劳逸结合！劳逸结合！”山田凉介陪着笑。  
“知念你看这个！”山田凉介献宝一样把手中的画册递给知念。  
“这是什么？”知念侑李摘下眼镜，好奇的翻看起来。  
“最近我带圭人去那个做首饰的朋友家玩了！”山田凉介开心的说。  
“哦，好长时间没见大叔了，他还好吗？”知念侑李来了兴趣。  
“好的很，我和圭人打算自己设计一个首饰让大叔帮我们做出来！”山田凉介亮眼放光。“知念要不要一起呀？”  
知念侑李翻看着花花绿绿的图册：“可是我不会设计首饰啊……”  
“我们也不会，所以我和圭人打算从最简单的开始，先做戒指，选一个基础花纹，我们两个稍微修改一下，然后内圈刻上自己的名字……”山田凉介说的唾沫横飞：“怎么样？要不要一起？”  
知念侑李低头看看自己白嫩嫩的小爪，想象一下套个戒指，打了个冷颤，摇摇头把图册还给山田：“我觉得我不太适合，你俩做吧，但是！”  
知念侑李把已经放进山田手心的书拿回来一点，山田凉介微微睁大眼睛看向知念。  
知念侑李眯起眼睛：“要是你们两个再打扰到我学习，我就把你们两个赶出去！”  
山田凉介忙不迭点头，和冈本圭人努力凑到一起，最终为了不出声，决定面对面用手机打字。

知念侑李刚翻过一页习题，手边的三角尺却被一只手嗖的拿走了，知念侑李推了下眼镜看过去，只见冈本圭人乖乖的伸着手，山田凉介拿着三角尺在冈本圭人的无名指上比划着。  
“你们干嘛呢？”知念侑李问道。  
山田凉介看过来，指了指自己和冈本圭人的嘴，做了一个拉上拉链的动作。  
“说吧说吧！”知念侑李一阵头疼。  
“我们不知道戒指的尺寸，所以打算互相量一下。”山田凉介期期艾艾拿着三角尺，冈本圭人在旁边跟着点头。  
“虽然我不太懂戒指的尺寸，但你们确定是量无名指吗？那不是结婚戒指的手指吗？”知念侑李一向快人快语，“所以你们要结婚了是吗？”  
对面两个人一僵，山田嗖的把三角尺往前挪了一个手指：“误会，误会！”  
知念侑李摇摇头，继续低头做题了。

19  
“知念，你竟然在这！”一个戴着墨镜浑身叮叮当当的高大男生走了过来。  
知念侑李的自动铅笔又一次断在习题册上。  
快到反应不过来，高大的男生已经一屁股坐在知念旁边，探头过去：“哦，在认真学习呢！”  
墨镜一摘，山田凉介猛地僵住了，这不是校园一霸，乐队前主唱，把自己坑进乐队就消失不见，和伊野尾、中岛都疑似有暧昧关系的——高木雄也先辈吗？  
“哦，圭人也在啊，这位是？”高木雄也看着山田。  
“呵呵！”山田凉介满脸“我要打人了”的表情站起，又被冈本圭人拉着坐下了。  
“这是凉介啊，你不是选他当乐队主唱吗？”知念侑李怀疑的看着高木。  
“哦，对对对，原来是你啊山下君！好久不见！”  
“前辈好，我叫山田凉介。”山田凉介冷酷的一笑。  
“哦，对对对！”高木雄也敷衍的应对着，突然对着远处招了招手。  
一个长得不高的娃娃脸男生端着两杯饮料走了过来。  
“今天是什么特殊日子吗？知念，圭人，还有山田也在。”  
“大酱？？”山田凉介目瞪口呆的看着对面的娃娃脸把其中一杯饮料递给高木：“大酱和高木前辈认识吗？”  
“喂喂喂，我也是你的前辈好不好？”有冈大贵的嗓门高起来：“我和高木啊，我们因为inoo酱认识的！”  
“咯嘣”，山田凉介脑子中的一根弦绷断了。  
……  
“原来的主唱大贵退出乐队，inoo酱找来了新主唱高木。”  
“骑士加大酱pose”  
“你为了他，放弃有冈，真的不后悔吗？”  
……  
同一个学校，名字是大贵，昵称是大酱，姓氏是有冈，都认识伊野尾，都认识知念，都认识圭人，所以，乐队那位退队的主唱、那位和伊野尾疑似有暧昧关系的大贵……  
山田凉介震惊的站起来大喊：“有冈大贵！！！”  
有冈大贵被山田一吼，喝到一半的饮料差点喷出来。  
山田剑一般的目光刺向冈本圭人，眼神很复杂，想要问的问题很多，但冈本圭人迅速明白山田最想知道的是什么。  
“啊，说起来，乐队三任主唱都在这里了呢，好想把inoo酱和裕翔也叫过来，久违的聚一聚呢！”冈本圭人状似不经意的说着。  
山田凉介眼睛迅速扫向高木雄也，高木雄也“噗”的一声被饮料呛住了，低着头咳嗽起来。  
山田凉介嘴角挑起一抹笑容，雪亮的双眼似乎已经把坐在面前两位前辈的底裤都看光了，老神在在的坐了下来。  
“干嘛啊山田，突然这么大声的叫我，吓我一跳。”有冈大贵皱着眉头。  
“大酱，我们不是亲友吗？怎么你当主唱的事，也不告诉我！”山田语气突然温柔起来。  
“都是很久之前的事了，你刚进学校不久我就退了，而且——”有冈语气一转嗓门又大了起来：“你现在是乐队主唱的事，也没告诉我啊！”  
“你好端端的为什么要退出，该不会是做了什么亏心事吧？”山田的声音依然温柔似水。  
“我能做什么亏心事，我是……”有冈突然停了下来，圆鼓鼓的脸吸了一口饮料。  
“他恋爱了！”高木雄也突然在一边说到。  
“唉？”众人一起惊呼。  
“没有，我没有，我女朋友不是那时候的事……”有冈紧忙解释道。  
“女朋友？？”一帮单身狗听到仿佛海市蜃楼的名词纷纷投去羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神。  
“唉！”有冈无奈：“好吧，反正也要毕业了，我确实有一个交往中的女朋友，你们别出去乱说……”  
“那inoo酱……”山田凉介脱口而出，又及时停下，他很想问女朋友是什么时候交往的，但是又觉得问出来没有任何意义。  
“对呀，inoo酱呢？你们该不会瞒着我们都有女朋友吧？”知念侑李质问道。  
“没有，他没有！”高木雄也说道。  
“也不一定哦，”有冈大贵摸着下巴笑的狡诈：“当时在乐队里，我和他关系最好，好到其他成员会起哄我和他是一对儿那种，但后来，他有时候，会偷偷看着手机，仿佛在和什么人通信，突然会笑起来或生起气来，当时我都有点嫉妒了，还想抢他的手机看看他和谁关系这么好，但他一直藏着不给我看，现在想想，或许是他在交往女朋友也说不定哦！”  
冈本圭人拿腿碰了下山田凉介的腿，山田凉介也回碰了一下，一起看向高木雄也。  
果然，高木雄也双手有些无意识的敲着桌子，又闷头喝了一大口饮料。  
“哼，那Yuya呢？”知念侑李的灵魂拷问不会放过任何一个人。  
高木雄也挠着乱发：“我？我这么凶，又是不良，哪有女孩子会喜欢我啊！”  
知念侑李将信将疑看着两位年上的哥哥。  
“高木前辈，其实我刚当上主唱的时候，Yutti，就是裕翔君，可是闹了不少别扭呢……”山田凉介突然开口，冈本圭人在桌下底下狂踢山田的脚，山田也不为所动。  
“后来他私下和我说，他心中认定的主唱，只有高木君，但是高木君突然退出了，他想着如果没有新主唱，说不定高木君会回来呢，一直这样期待着。”  
高木雄也脸上浮现一个若有似无的笑容，没说话。  
“唉，Yutti和凉介说的吗？”知念侑李好奇的问道。  
“是的呢，不是高木君不行，无论如何也不想让高木君走。这些话，让我这个现任主唱心里很不好受呢。”山田凉介随口扯着肉麻的谎话。  
高木雄也仰头把最后一点饮料喝完，拍了拍有冈：“走了！”  
“唉？？不是要在这边把目标院校的资料看完吗？”有冈大贵大声反对：“本应考生好长时间没见知念了，我要和他说会儿话！”  
而知念侑李则站起来，从身后拿出简直比他自己还大的挎包，把桌上文具和习题册一一收好。  
“知念，你要走了吗？”山田凉介惊讶的问。  
知念侑李把冈本圭人压在胳膊底下的三角尺拿回来：“我要回家了，在这里，根本没办法学习！”  
知念侑李背上包，在其他几人来不及反应的时候，已经撑了一下桌子，轻巧的一跃而出。最后回头看着还张着嘴坐在桌上的一群人，最终眯了眯眼，元宝一样天生上翘的嘴唇因为恼怒的翘的更厉害，指着山田凉介和冈本圭人说道：  
“你俩，今晚也不许再去我家借住了！哼！”  
说完，就迅速不见了。  
“等一下，知念！”有冈大贵急忙跟在后面跑了出去。  
高木雄也站起来伸了个懒腰，又看向山田凉介和冈本圭人，笑了笑：“我们要毕业了！我，有冈君，伊野尾君都是，人不能倒退着生活，只能往前走不是吗？”高木雄也拍了拍两个人的肩膀：“至于乐队，你们加上裕翔君，好好做吧！”

喧闹的人群翛然聚集，又像泡沫般迅速破碎。  
山田凉介倒在椅背上歪头看向冈本圭人：“你怎么看？”  
冈本圭人双手托腮叹了口气：“高木君说要往前看，也许他说的对，发生的事已经发生了，我们再去探知真假，也没有意义了吧。”  
山田凉介情绪有些低落：“毕业啊，inoo酱也是因为马上要毕业了，才和Yutti那么大胆的……”  
回想起堪称是震碎三观的那天，两人都是心有余悸。  
“我今晚回家住了！”冈本圭人低声说。  
山田凉介立刻看过来，扳着他的肩膀：“我陪你吧！“  
冈本圭人感激的点点头。  
心总算安定下来的人，终于决定开始学会儿习了。  
山田凉介打开冈本圭人的习题册：“Keito，你这怎么全在做英文啊？”  
冈本圭人看了一眼：“我们国际部的教材就是这样啊……全英文的。”  
山田凉介似懂非懂的看着：“好像是说国际部都是准备出国读书的呢，圭人也准备考国外的大学嘛？”  
冈本圭人摇摇头：“我是另一种情况，国际部也招收国外来日本想考国内大学的高中生，我小时候在英国留学的事还记得吗？”  
山田凉介点点头。  
“刚回国日语也说的不好，就被送到国际部来了。至于要不要去国外留学，我应该不去吧，亚麻酱呢？”  
山田凉介烦恼的戳着自己的习题册：“不知道啊，我还没想过这个问题。”  
“也是，还有一年呢！”冈本圭人点点头，两个人互相傻笑了一下，又翻出花花碌碌的图册继续设计专属戒指去了。

20  
山田凉介换好演出服出来的时候，隔音室已经布置妥当了，一个三角架上，支着一个相机。但屋里只有同样穿着演出服的冈本圭人在。  
“唉？他们呢？”山田凉介问。  
“inoo酱说要把自己全国联考成绩单也做一个放大件录进镜头，出去制作了。”冈本圭人在相机前看着，山田凉介则好奇的戳了戳。  
“Yutti好厉害啊，连相机都玩的转！”山田凉介感叹着。  
时光飞速流逝，最后一次演出结束过后，八乙女光和伊野尾慧也要正式告别乐队，专心备考了，中岛裕翔拿来家里的相机，众人决定穿上最后一次演出的服装，录制一次现场，也算给众人留一个纪念。  
“对了，我有一个惊喜要给你！”山田凉介兴奋的拿胳膊肘捅了捅冈本圭人。  
“什么？”冈本圭人好奇的问。  
“你闭上眼睛，闭上眼睛。”山田凉介催促着。  
冈本圭人闻言闭上眼睛，等到山田凉介说可以了才慢慢睁开，只见穿着华服的少年单膝跪地，手中是一个打开的戒指盒，一对儿同款的戒指放在盒子里。  
山田凉介双眼亮晶晶，一本正经的问道：“请问冈本女士，愿意接受山田先生的戒指吗？”  
冈本圭人惊喜的一把将戒指盒抢到手里端详着：“戒指做好啦？”  
山田凉介也从地上一跃而起：“实物更好看吧？你看内圈！”  
冈本圭人把戒指举起来看了看，果然，里面分别刻着两个人的名字。  
“给，这是亚麻酱的，嗯，这个是我的！”冈本圭人把戒指分好。  
“唉，现在就要戴吗？”山田凉介有些犹豫。  
“唔？我以为你带过来就是要趁这次录影戴呢！”冈本圭人看着山田。  
“好！”山田凉介接过自己的戒指，往中指上套去，很尴尬，卡在了第二个指节处。  
再看冈本圭人，同样卡在了第二个指节处，两人对视一眼。  
“我说嘛，确实是应该量外圈，你看，都小了！！”冈本圭人立刻抱怨起来。  
“你只说了一次，之后就说我的方法是对的，谁让你不再坚持一下！”山田凉介也同样满腹怨言。  
冈本圭人还没来得及再反驳，山田凉介突然像想到什么，一把将冈本圭人手里的戒指夺了过来，往自己中指上一套，完美。  
“亚麻酱？？那是我的！！”冈本圭人惊呆了。  
“没收！”山田凉介骄傲的昂起头，想了想又把自己的递给冈本圭人：“我的给你！”  
冈本圭人委屈的看着他。  
山田凉介轻咳一声：“虽然中指不大合适，但你可以试试其他手指。”  
见冈本圭人还盯着已经戴在山田中指上的戒指，山田拿过冈本圭人的手，小小的戒指比划着往冈本圭人无名指上一套，完美。  
“你看！这就是你的戒指！”山田凉介大喜过望。  
冈本圭人还想说什么，门外中岛裕翔和伊野尾慧抬着一张巨大的联考成绩单进来了。  
冈本圭人把戒指拿下来，想了想，在脖子上一串叮叮当当的饰品中找了个绳把戒指穿了起来，再一松手，拨一拨，戒指在其中顺利隐形了。  
“放这里，这里是镜头能录进去的位置！”中岛裕翔比划着位置，于是四个人一起凑过去，把巨大的成绩单摆放好。  
“inoo酱，有这个成绩，明治大学的建筑系想必没有问题了吧！”中岛裕翔抱着臂笑眯眯的看着联考成绩单。  
伊野尾慧扯起身后的纱裙行了一个不伦不类的礼：“借您吉言，王子殿下！”  
中岛裕翔哈哈大笑，又拉起伊野尾慧的手背亲了一下：“望您得偿所愿，我的女王！”  
山田凉介一身鸡皮疙瘩，这种cosplay不仅会让他想起两人在这里发生的苟且之事，何况，今天的角色设置，辈分有些不对吧？！不对吧？！  
“王子殿下，和我相比，还有一位佳人也有小秘密哦！”伊野尾慧突然指着山田凉介。  
嗯？？山田凉介一脸问号。  
“您看山田公主的手上，多了一枚闪亮的订婚戒指呢！”伊野尾忍着笑意。  
“我……”山田凉介正要解释，又闭了嘴，只是翻了个白眼。  
“啊，对不起，我的女王，这枚戒指，正是我送给山田公主的定情信物！”旁边，八乙女光不知何时出现了，他的演出服一身白衣加上胸前金色的绶带，衬得他五官更加浓艳夺目。走过来推开冈本圭人，他将山田一把搂在怀里。  
中岛裕翔已经拍着手笑到不行了。  
“赐婚，赐婚！”伊野尾慧大声喊着。  
众人笑成一团，冈本圭人看着山田中指上闪亮的戒指，确实很适合，好吧，那就送给亚麻酱好了。

“OK，没有问题”众人一起凑在相机前，检查了录像，中岛裕翔把相机收好，视频将由知念侑李剪辑好，刻成光盘寄给众人。  
真正离别的时刻到来了。  
却是八乙女光和伊野尾慧互相抱着不撒手。  
“呜呜呜，光啊，我好舍不得你……”  
“慧啊，我也舍不得你……”  
三位年下一脸黑线的看着，不是明天还要一起上课吗两位同班同学？  
等到两人终于难舍难分的松开对方，山田凉介以为自己已经等到睡着了。  
八乙女光看着三位学弟，脸色一肃：“没什么要说的，”他拍了一下山田，“乐队交给你们了！”  
山田点点头。  
伊野尾慧笑眯眯的看着中岛裕翔。  
“inoo酱，要加油哦！”中岛裕翔笑着说。  
“裕翔也要加油哦！”伊野尾慧笑着说。  
“你们，没有什么要和我说吗？”冈本圭人忍不住开口。  
“没有！”光慧两人异口同声。  
冈本圭人扁扁嘴，十分委屈。  
于是年上二人立刻得逞的坏笑起来。  
“那你帮我们把器材搬走吧！”光慧两人一左一右押着冈本圭人收拾乐器去了。


	5. 离别

21  
“热……啊啊啊啊”山田凉介在床上翻了个身，旁边临时挪过来的风扇叶片哗哗作响。  
“抱歉啊，难得你有时间过来，冷风机竟然坏了……”冈本圭人躺在床的另一侧，吹着风扇。  
“要不再去洗个澡？”冈本圭人提议到。  
“不去了，都洗三次了，再洗皮都掉了！”山田凉介看着已经皱起来的指尖扁扁嘴。  
“要不咱们去露台？”冈本圭人又提议到。  
“说到露台，我才多久没来，简直荒废的不像样子！”山田凉介抱怨起来  
升上三年级后，学业陡然忙碌起来，为了节省时间，乐队的演出、排练重新回到了校园里，还必须要精心的考虑好时间才能勉强凑上行程，而三年级的他们，也要考虑乐队继任者的问题了，一连串的事情压过来，每天都忙的像小陀螺，算起来，山田凉介也好久没来冈本圭人家了。  
“等下次有时间，我过来和你一起收拾一下吧！”山田凉介说道。  
“我现在好佩服前辈他们，甄选队员、选择曲目、协调时间排练、编排演出、还要制作演出服装……”山田凉介一口气吐出一大串任务，重重叹了一口气：“真的到自己做的时候才觉得真是够呛啊！”  
冈本圭人拍拍山田，自从前辈毕业之后，山田就自然的承担起了乐队的责任，甄选了新的键盘和贝斯，斯巴达式的特训后，乐队演出大出风头。但人的精力总是有限的，毕业的日子进入倒数，课业升学的压力山一般压过来，差不多是极限了，冈本圭人想。  
“Yutti的鼓手继任选的怎样了呢？”山田凉介问道。  
冈本圭人摇摇头。  
山田叹了口气：“他选人的方法有问题！你不觉得吗？”  
冈本圭人不置可否，山田知道冈本这个老好人从不说人不好，自己气鼓鼓的说道：“不是我在背后议论他，我们去年找键盘手的时候，他那样子我可是历历在目！”  
“我就是想咨询一下前辈们，看看他们有没有好的选人经验告诉我们，结果他说什么？”山田凉介抄了抄并不存在的袖子拉长一张脸，似乎是在模仿中岛：“既然inoo酱退出的时候没有找好人选，那就说明他没有可以提供给我们的经验，他是一个已经走到新的人生阶段的人，我们不应该利用他容易怀旧的性格让他再回头了，人选的事，我们自己解决吧！”  
冈本圭人噗嗤笑了：“学的也太像了！”  
山田凉介摊开手：“他说什么冠冕堂皇的话，他和伊野尾，是那种关系唉！！！”  
“你又来了……”冈本圭人不赞同的摇着头。  
“我说一说怎么了，是他们骗我们在先啊，我猜，他俩现在应该已经在一起了吧，等裕翔也考上明治大学，他们就可以再搞到一起了！”山田凉介表情恨恨的猜测着。  
“我倒不这么觉得，裕翔，也和我们一样再没联系过inoo酱了。”冈本圭人摸着下巴说道。  
山田凉介一头问号。  
“偶尔提起来时我发现的，他没必要骗我，亚麻酱和我也没联系过毕业的前辈不是吗，裕翔也没有再联系过。”冈本圭人语气坚定。  
“可是，可是……”山田凉介有些动摇，最后沉默了一会儿：“毕业真的那么可怕吗？那次录像，会不会是我这辈子，最后一次见到inoo酱和Hika呢？”  
那时候，穿着华丽演出服的八乙女光，搓着山田凉介的脸逗他，在山田炸毛之前，他背起贝斯和学弟们挥挥手出了门，随意到仿佛只是出门买个饮料就会回来，但自此之后，别说见面，就连短讯也渐渐断了。  
“一期一会，我记得有个熟语是这样说的。”冈本圭人情绪也有些低落。  
山田凉介心烦意乱，扯过来冈本圭人背心的下摆擦了擦额头上的汗，你别说，这料子擦汗还挺合适。  
“亚麻酱……”冈本圭人不高兴的嘟囔了一声，但随后就往山田那边挪了挪，让山田擦的更方便。  
嗯？山田凉介掀开冈本圭人的背心，露出了晒出晒痕的身体：“圭人，你是不是，胖了？”山田凉介有点犹疑。  
“有吗？”冈本圭人把背心掀起来，原本属于少年躯体的苍白、纤细、青涩感日益褪去，日渐宽厚的肩膀，紧实起伏的肌肉线条，一路延伸到深处的人鱼线，山田凉介戳了戳那十分有弹性的腹肌，不自觉吞了下口水，又摸了摸自己胡吃海塞的白嫩小肚皮。  
“确实是胖了！”山田凉介啪的一声拍在冈本圭人的腹肌上，盖棺定论。  
冈本圭人信以为真：“唉，最近确实吃的很多，每天背书，真的容易饿啊！”  
山田凉介的脑袋已经枕在冈本圭人的胸肌上，没错，就是这里，不软不硬很有弹性，超舒适！  
“亚麻酱，你好沉啊，我胸闷……”冈本圭人不高兴的嘟囔着。  
山田凉介唉声叹气：“可是好热啊，你身上温度比较低嘛，你让我抱一会儿吧！”一边把手也伸进冈本圭人衣服里，捏着凉快又手感超好的肌肉。  
冈本圭人一向性子软，虽然有点痒，但听山田这么说就没再吭声，忍着让山田随便摸了。于是山田凉介越摸越大但，越摸范围越大，终于摸到了一个不断发热隆起的巨物。山田凉介分了一个眼神看过去。  
我靠，山田凉介吓了一跳，上次两个人的小兄弟见面的时候，山田乐观的认为不出一个月就能追平差距，现在看来，恐怕是一年也追不上了。  
山田凉介嫉恨的眼神杀人一般看向冈本，冈本圭人倒是对自己的现状见怪不怪：“亚麻酱，你还要躺着吗？”  
山田凉介满头问号，几个意思，我还要站起来给你行注目礼吗？  
冈本圭人没办法，一只手把枕在他胸前的山田往前捞了一把，山田凉介的脸就被压在了冈本圭人的胸前。  
“好吧，那我就在这里解决了，你不许偷看，不然我会害羞的！”冈本圭人不放心的嘱咐着，可怜山田凉介被按在胸前呜呜说不出话，冈本圭人以为达成共识，另一只手惬意的开始DIY。  
山田凉介听着那颗胸膛里开始激烈跳动的心脏声，头顶的喘息，身体愉悦的动作频率，只觉得脸接触的胸肌像火一样灼烧着他，很快，自己的关键部分也有了反应，顶住了冈本圭人的大腿。  
山田凉介知道冈本圭人已经感觉到了，但正忙着的冈本圭人没有理会山田，山田凉介恼怒的用发热的部分顶了几下冈本，动作总算是暂时停了下来。  
“怎么了？”情欲中的声音充满浓浓的不满。  
“我也要！”山田凉介十分不满。  
冈本圭人于是松开制住山田凉介的手：“那你随意吧！但是不许偷看我！”说完就要继续。  
山田凉介倒是觉得有点害羞了，于是他拉住冈本圭人：“要不咱们互相帮助一下？”  
冈本圭人眉头一皱：“不了吧，你技术，说实话，差点……”  
山田凉介火冒三丈踹了一下冈本：“你有没有点互助精神，你技术好只顾自己爽？！你先帮我解决一下！”  
冈本圭人不胜其烦，把山田凉介揽过来，手就伸了进去。  
“要认真一点！”见冈本圭人眼神不耐的乱飞，山田凉介捧住他的脸，逼两人目光对视。  
两人的目光相撞，都是沉溺情欲的样子，和平时的两人截然不同，山田凉介只觉得脸轰的一下烧了起来，自己在让好朋友做什么啊？但来不及改变主意，那只手已经握住自己最脆弱的地方，开始了动作。  
冈本圭人看着面前山田绯红色脸颊，微微张开的红唇，自己的手触碰到他关键部位的一瞬间，甘美的喘息自唇间溢出，那双漂亮的眼睛瞬间充满了泪水。  
想要更多，那双眼睛和微启的红唇渴求着。  
冈本圭人只觉得自己着了魔一般，手中的动作逐渐变了味，想让他更舒服，想让他展现更多美丽的样子，想让他更加渴求自己……  
想，占有这份美。  
山田凉介只觉得自己陷入恐怖的情欲漩涡中，很满足，却又想要更多。  
“Keito—Keito…”，接近顶峰的时候，忍不住呼唤对方的名字，却不知道自己究竟要表达什么。  
冈本圭人知道自己不该继续和那双眼睛对视，对方呼喊着自己的名字，这让他产生了强大的罪恶感，是的，他对自己的好朋友产生了不该有的想法，他忍不住上前封住了对方的双唇，如果忘记姓名，是不是就不会被内疚和背叛填满思绪？  
濒临爆发点，冈本圭人的手却突然离开了，山田凉介来不及发出不满的抗议，双唇就被封上，身体交缠，两人火热的巨物碰在一起，山田凉介险些当场失守，对方的手沿着腰线一路滑下来，宽松的短裤随即被扯落。  
山田凉介睁开眼睛，和冈本圭人又一次对视，电光石火，“要做吗？”山田凉介带着浓浓的鼻音说道。  
“可以吗？”冈本圭人微微喘着粗气。  
山田凉介只觉得浑身血液都沸腾了，手忍不住颤抖起来，声音也微微发抖：“好，我可以在上面吗？”  
“你的技术在上面，是想我死吗？”冈本圭人的嗓子沙哑的回应。  
山田凉介只觉得又一股热血直冲大脑，来不及骂人，上方的冈本圭人已经把背心脱了下来，扔到了一边，山田凉介心想等着吧，有我在上面的一天，随即也把浑身仅剩的背心脱了下来，仍在了另一边。  
两人迅速进入了状态，冈本圭人沿着身下少年柔软而敏感的身体一路吮吸而下，直到粉嫩的胸前在自己口中变为鲜血一般的殷红，雪白的肚脐圆润可爱，更敏感的不行，手不住爱抚着身下的关键部分，山田凉介很快就抗拒不了释放了一次。  
手指沾着浊液，冈本圭人的手来到了山田隐秘的地方，一边吻着山田的双唇，一边尝试进入了一个手指，从未突破过的地方立刻排斥着异物的侵入，连转动一下手指都费力，冈本圭人重新吻上山田的唇，缓缓扩张着，山田试探着分开腿，努力配合着冈本的动作，感受着里面的热度，冈本圭人有些急躁，忍不住又进了一根手指，山田凉介顿时小声喊了一声疼，推着冈本圭人让他拿出去。  
冈本圭人想了想果然拔了出去，山田凉介顿时觉得身后一空，抬头问道：“不做了吗？”  
冈本圭人则越过山田凉介在床头小柜子里乱翻着。  
“你找什么？”山田凉介问。  
“润滑剂！”冈本圭人摸了半天，摸到一管芦荟胶。  
“这就是润滑剂吗？”山田凉介有点好奇。  
“差不多，用这个就不疼了！”冈本圭人重新把山田凉介推倒在床上，手指沾满芦荟胶从新尝试进入。  
“你要是敢骗我你就死了！”山田凉介脸通红。  
“现在什么感觉，还疼吗？”冈本圭人亲了亲山田通红的脸颊问。  
“嗯…有点凉凉的，好像，不疼了。”山田凉介答道。  
冈本圭人很高兴，奖励一般又亲了亲山田，手指开始继续扩张，终于觉得差不多，他把山田的大腿往两边推开，尝试着缓缓顶入。  
“唉？要进去了吗？”山田凉介意识到了什么，紧张的绷紧了身体。  
“宝贝儿，放松……”冈本圭人揉着山田白嫩的臀瓣，趁他山田有点走神的时候一举攻入。  
山田瞬间觉得自己被劈成了两半，“好疼啊，Keito！”  
山田凉介委屈的眼泪已经滑了下来。  
冈本圭人也被山田因为疼痛而紧绷的身体而紧紧吸住，动弹不得，只好抱住他一遍遍安抚亲吻着。  
“漫画骗人，小说也骗人，inoo酱也骗人，好疼啊！Keito，好疼啊！”山田凉介哭喊着，眼泪不断滑下来，冈本圭人听的心都绞成一团，手也回到山田前端轻轻抚弄着，等到山田终于适应过来，冈本圭人也等不及了，在火热内壁的包裹吞吐中大力的进出起来，山田凉介刚止住的眼泪又开始掉。  
冈本圭人从上方看着山田凉介，散乱的头发，哭红的眼圈，眼泪仍不断从那双漂亮的眼睛里滑落，微微开合的双唇随着自己的进出难以抑制的发出暧昧的生息，白皙的胸膛剧烈的起伏，殷红的两点犹如坠落在雪地里的梅花，哪怕是冰天雪地，也引人一吻芳泽，“Keito，Keito……”山田凉介迷离的双眼难以聚焦：“Keito抱抱我……”  
于是，冈本圭人将山田白皙的双腿折叠向身体推高，整个人压了上去，相连的地方得以更紧密的接触，山田凉介的声音逐渐变了味道，软掉许久的前端也重新挺立了起来，冈本圭人忍不住又将身下柔韧的少年双腿折叠到极致，一边凶狠的进出，一边吻住了不断吐出勾人喘息的双唇。山田凉介的双手忍不住环住了冈本圭人的脖子，上下都亲密无间的深深契合在一起，两个少年凭借本能追逐着最原始的欢愉，情欲不断累积，青春的躯体仿佛永远不会疲倦。  
随着巅峰到来，两个人只觉得脑海中一片空白，接连喷射过后，是如同失重一般源源而来的快感。山田凉介忍不住把腿也缠到了冈本圭人腰上，两个人紧紧抱在一起，如鼓声一般的心跳隔着胸膛渐渐合二为一。  
犹如一场盛大绽放的烟花。  
“亚麻酱，未来毕业了，也不要忘了我呀！”最后，冈本圭人轻轻咬着山田凉介的耳朵说。

22  
山田凉介捧着一堆院校资料，垂头丧气的从教室办公室出来，联考成绩单出来了，一个不上不下的成绩，老师也开始逐渐找毕业生们谈话，帮助大家选择院校，但山田却仍是脑子一片空白，找不到什么头绪。  
刚回到教室，同班的男生就拉住了他：“山田，刚刚有个人来找你，等了你好久你没回来就走了！”  
山田凉介停下脚步：“找我？”  
男生回忆了一下：“好像是你们乐队的！”  
山田心想大概是乐队的学弟，其实乐队已经顺利拜托给了学弟，三年级的三人也先后找到了合适的继任者，但学弟说了好几次，还是想给毕业的三人办一个小小的欢送会。  
山田于是挠挠头：“大概是学弟吧，可能过来商量欢送会的事，成绩都这样了，我已经决定发奋读书！算了吧！”  
男生也朝山田挥着自己联考成绩单，两人都默契的苦了一张脸。  
“不是哦，好像不是学弟……”旁边一个女生凑过来：“是冈本君，那个吉他手！”  
圭人来找我？山田凉介有点惊讶了，圭人所在的国际部和本部不在一栋楼里，几乎没有在课间过来找过自己。  
于是山田几步冲到楼梯口，往下张望已经没有人了，又返回走廊，从窗户上往下看，果然，穿着校服的冈本圭人已经下了楼，沿着校园的小路，马上就要转弯往国际部的方向去了。  
“Keito——Keito！”山田凉介把手中花花碌碌的资料卷成一个筒放在嘴边冲下面大喊着。  
冈本圭人似乎听到了动静，四处转头看着，山田凉介死命冲下面挥着手：“这里，我在这里！”而然冈本没有见到人，大概以为是自己的错觉，犹豫了一下，重新迈开脚步。  
山田凉介急的不行，摸出了手机打了过去。  
“亚麻酱？”冈本圭人接通了手机，脚步停在了拐弯处。  
“身后，身后，往上往上！”山田凉介冲下面挥着手，冈本圭人终于看见了走廊窗户中的自己，也高兴的伸出手臂，冲自己挥了挥手。  
“怎么了，突然过来找我……”山田凉介举着手机，看着楼下的人，有些远看不清表情，好在有电话，声音倒是听的清楚。  
“上一次我带吉他手的学弟去乐队的时候，听学弟说你之前已经把新的主唱带过去了，也婉拒了办欢送会的提议，所以我有点担心你……”冈本圭人声音有些低落。  
“啊，恰好找到很合适的人，就一起交接了，那时要全国联考了嘛，我可是着急上火的够呛，也没联系你，就自己先过去解决了……”山田凉介有些歉意。  
“没关系啦，亚麻酱，我昨晚做了一个梦……”冈本圭人声音有些忽远忽近。  
“梦？什么梦？”山田凉介看着楼下有些踌躇的冈本圭人，这种气场的他，可不多见。  
“我梦见亚麻酱长高了也变帅了，但是却不认识我了，无论我怎么叫你，你都不回应，我在梦里难过的哭了……”  
不等冈本圭人说完，山田凉介就笑了起来：“我说你，是因为被这个梦吓到了，才跑过来找我的吧！”  
电话那头的冈本圭人似乎有点不好意思了，于是就不再说话了。  
“怎么可能不认识你啊，笨蛋！”山田凉介含着笑意看着楼下的人。  
“亚麻酱，我们，要考同一所大学吗？”冈本圭人似乎放松了一些，声音都有些雀跃起来。  
“唉？”山田凉介展开手里被卷成一团的联考成绩单：“我不知道，可是圭人的外语那么好，应该很容易OA入学读名校吧……至于我吧。”山田叹了口气：“而且只考上同一个大学也不行，好多学校校区都不在一个县……”  
电话那边的冈本圭人情绪又低落下来。  
此时，上课前的准备音乐响起。  
“啊，要上课了，你是不是要赶紧回去啊？”山田凉介远远望着冈本圭人。  
冈本圭人也抬头看着山田凉介，语气有些不舍：“亚麻酱，那我先走了！”  
“好了”山田凉介心里有些酸涩：“你先回去吧，过两天我找个时间去你家，我们一起看一下院校好不好？”  
“好，那我等你的联络！”冈本圭人依依不舍的放下电话，抬起手臂用力朝山田凉介挥了挥。  
山田凉介也切断电话，也努力挥着手臂。  
“等我电话！”山田凉介大声朝楼下喊着。  
冈本圭人不是是否听到，他最后朝山田挥了挥手，转身往国际部的方向走去了。  
山田凉介趴在窗户上，直到冈本圭人的身影彻底消失，直到上课的音乐催促的响起，才恋恋不舍的返回了教室。

23  
时间犹如突然碎在手心的沙漏，沙子在看不见的时候已经尽数从指缝溜走，只留下一堆漂亮却致命的残骸。  
山田凉介正思考着最痛恨的算术题，手机响起，竟然是姐姐发了一张图过来。  
“什么？”山田凉介有些不耐烦回复。  
“之前我和妈妈帮你把你们乐队演出的录像寄去甄选还记得吗？”姐姐的回复带着得意洋洋的绘文字。  
“都说了不要了，都是多久之前的演出了！”山田低垂着眼迅速回复着。  
“事务所给家里寄来信件了！让你们去公司参加甄选呢！”过多的绘文字，让山田反应慢了半拍，姐姐随后又将信件各个角度仔细拍摄，一股脑发给了弟弟。  
山田凉介张大了嘴，从自己房间冲出去，登登登跑下楼，门口，姐姐正拿着一叠邮箱的信件，把其中一张精美的卡片连同信封一起递过来：“呐，给你！”  
山田凉介嗖一下，从姐姐手里拿过信封，“我出去一下！”话音未落已经穿上鞋跑出了家门。  
“连句谢谢都不说的？越大越不可爱了！”姐姐柳眉倒竖吐槽着。  
“嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。”山田凉介趁妹妹不在，偷了她停在院子里的自行车就离开了家，骑得歪歪扭扭，一边还高难度的尝试给冈本圭人打电话。  
兴奋又急切，偏偏冈本圭人还不接电话。山田凉介把手机塞进口袋，加快了速度，打算直接去冈本圭人家里找他。  
一个刹车停在院子里，山田凉介看着三层小楼竟然有些陌生了，原本答应圭人过几天过来看学校资料的，但之后又是一天天的连轴转，早就把这件事忘记了，细细的想来两人又好久没有见面了。  
山田凉介按响了门铃，焦急的等待着，来到熟悉的地方，不由又回想起两人在那个炎热的夜晚胡闹的样子，山田凉介偶尔会想，两个人的关系从那晚开始，是不是有了些改变，但忙碌的备考生活抽打着两个人，也想不了太多，毕竟，已经忙到连见一面都是奢侈了。  
“圭人！”山田凉介又按了一次门铃，出去了吗？山田从口袋里拿出甄选的offer，脑子一热就直接跑过来了，倒是没想过要怎么处理这个，不过能拿到参加甄选的offer，本身也算是一种肯定不是吗？  
山田又按了一次门铃：“圭人！在不在家呀？是我呀！开开门！”  
咔哒一声，房门打开了，山田凉介立刻把卡片往还没完全敞开的大门里一塞：“圭人你看，这是什么？！”  
一只优雅的大手接过了卡片，山田浑身一僵，看着面前的人，和圭人有些相似的英俊五官，随意束起的及肩长发，惊讶的握着卡片低头看向山田。  
“初次见面，我是圭人的同学山田。”山田凉介急忙鞠躬。  
“你好，我是圭人的爸爸。”男子含笑看着脸红的山田，“初次见面！是来找圭人的吗？”  
山田凉介微微点点头，圭人的爸爸看着十分年轻，身上有一种不羁的艺术气息，头发随意的用丝带束着，突然让山田想起来圭人每次演出时都拜托自己用丝带给他绑头发的样子。  
冈本爸爸有些歉意的笑笑，带山田进屋。  
“抱歉，家里有些乱。”  
山田凉介看到屋里的景象只觉得心中一震，几个职业装的工人正在拆除着隔音室，而原本空旷的客厅堆满了各式家具，原本露台上的沙发床和毯子也都抬了下来，一起堆放着。  
“叔叔，你们要搬家吗？圭人呢？”山田有些茫然的看着面目全非的房子。  
“是啊，已经先让圭人他过去了，”爸爸看着工人忙上忙下，一边分出一丝注意力回答道：“纽约。”  
山田凉介有些反应不过来，去美国了？现在？  
“是去旅行了吗？”山田凉介抬头看着冈本爸爸。  
英俊的男子低头看着山田，嘴角浮现了一丝无奈的笑意，摸了摸山田的头：“当然不是了，是去备考了，圭人他，去那边参加SAT和ACT考试。”  
见山田还是一副懵懂的样子，冈本爸爸只好又加了一句：“就是美国的高考，然后申请大学，班上的同学早都走完各种流程了，我平时工作忙，差点忘记这件事，怎么山田君也还没去吗？”  
山田凉介一阵耳鸣，艰难的挤出了几个字：“哦，我不是国际部的，是普通科的……原来国际部真的都要考国外的大学呢……”  
冈本爸爸点点头：“对，当时把他送去国际部，就决定好将来去海外了。”  
看了下已经从墙上拆下来的时钟，冈本爸爸接着说：“看时间，现在应该正在飞往纽约的航班上了。”  
“那，就一直在美国了吗？将来也不回来住了吗？”山田凉介觉得自己的声音干涩的吓人。  
“这里吗？这个房子本来就是方便他在这边读书才买的，这几年也升值了不少，出手也容易，负担他大学期间的开销倒是绰绰有余了，至于毕业后，我当然是希望他能留在美国，不过也要看他的意思。”  
冈本爸爸说着说着一拍脑袋：“看我在跟你说什么，进来坐吧，我请你喝饮料！”冈本爸爸急忙拉着山田往里面走。  
“不用了，叔叔……”山田凉介脚步未动。  
“叔叔，不用了，既然他不在，我就回家了。”山田凉介努力笑了笑。  
“真是太抱歉了，哦，这个信件，是给圭人的吗？”冈本爸爸挥着手里的甄选offer。  
“嗯，我们之前组了一个乐队来着，圭人是吉他手，然后我家人把录像寄去参加甄选，对方发来了面试offer，我就想着拿给他看。”山田凉介有些低落着解释着。  
“弹吉他？圭人吗？”圭人爸爸奇异的看了看offer：“这孩子小时候明明说过不会走这条路，怎么又自己学了吉他？”  
山田凉介终于知道对冈本爸爸的眼熟感来自哪里，前几天电视上播放某个音乐剧的CM，男主角不就是冈本爸爸吗。  
“我姑且也算半个圈里人，这个公司的社长倒是认真做事也有能力的人，圭人是赶不上了，山田君如果感兴趣，倒是可以试试。”  
冈本爸爸将卡片重新递给山田。  
山田凉介接过卡片 ，又环顾了一眼已经面目全非的房子，给冈本爸爸鞠了个躬，离开了。

“至于去不去国外留学，我应该不会去吧！”  
“当时把他送去国际部，就决定好将来去海外了。”  
“亚麻酱，我们要考同一所大学吗？”  
“看时间，他现在应该已经在飞往纽约的航班上了。”  
“无论我怎么叫你，你都不回应，我在梦里难过的哭了。”  
“我等你的联络。”  
“亚麻酱，未来毕业了，也不要忘了我呀！”  
午后的咖啡馆，山田凉介孤独的坐在窗边，握着一杯冰可乐，眼泪一滴滴落下来。


	6. 恍然如梦

24  
“山田桑？山田桑？请醒一醒！”  
路灯昏黄的光线，映照在车内沉睡那人精致的面容上，无论看多少次，这副美丽的面孔都让人难以招架，经纪人定了定神，还是推了推沉睡的人。  
山田凉介睁开了眼睛，费力的眨了眨，一滴蓄在眼角的泪珠就滚落了下去。  
“山田桑，您，您哭了吗？”经纪人急忙拿出一张柔软的手帕递过去。  
“没有……”山田凉介的声音干涩沙哑：“可能是太困了。”  
“天哪！”经纪人冷汗都落了下来，“您的嗓音？！我刚刚应该给您盖上毯子的，可能是感冒了！等花火大会仪式结束，我就送您回家休息！”  
山田凉介接过手帕对着镜子轻轻擦拭了一下泪痕，又喝了几口经纪人递来的热茶。  
“前面车开进会场，就到了红毯区了。”  
山田凉介点点头，对着镜子整理了一下自己的仪容，长时间佩戴美瞳的眼睛干涩的令人发指，山田凉介黑着脸给自己滴了两滴眼药水。  
“山田桑，smile，smile。”经纪人在旁边提醒着。  
“现在笑什么，营业给谁看？！”山田冷冷的回应到。  
“是是是，山田桑，这次参加花火仪式的后辈是因为仰慕您才进了公司，多次请求社长才……”经纪人急切的再次解释到。  
山田凉介揉揉太阳穴制止了经纪人的话：“我没有不高兴，你也算了解我，我不会因为这种事生气，说提携也好，捆绑销售也罢，我并不在意。”  
山田凉介接着说：“这些年，公司后辈也都成长到独当一面了吧？还需要我这个三十五岁的中年爱豆这么拼命吗？”  
“山田桑，您在说什么呢？您是公司的顶梁柱啊！”经纪人急了。  
“我上次请求逐步减少工作是真的，”山田凉介看着外面飞速掠过的路灯：“我的腰伤复发了，就在今天春天的时候，你知道这件事吧？”  
经纪人有些低落的点点头。  
山田凉介看着陪伴了自己几年的经纪人，拍了拍他的肩膀：“这些年，辛苦你了。我刚刚做梦，梦到了一些过去的事，心情有些差，对你说话就冲了点，抱歉。”  
经纪人摇摇头：“社长那边，我会去说的。”  
山田凉介点点头，眼见车缓缓停在红毯前。  
车门打开，一尘不染的皮鞋踏上鲜红的地毯，高级定制的西装随意的披在肩上，山田凉介走出车门的一瞬间，脸上已经带上了无懈可击的完美笑容。  
闪光灯和快门声接连不停，他对这种场合早已习惯，一路沿着红毯前行，缓缓踏上最高的塔。  
那时候，他拿着offer去面试了那家娱乐公司，历经严苛的训练成了一名签约偶像歌手，在当时日本艺能界普遍的出名要趁早的氛围里，快要成年的他没有人看好，然而就像有些报纸评价的，或许自己天生就是吃这碗饭的，这些年，最红的时候红到发紫，也遭受了各种构陷、中伤，无论是绯闻、丑闻、捧杀、唱衰，自己都这样一路挺了过来。  
蓦然回首，已经到了三十五岁。  
工作量依然不减，看似仍然鲜花簇拥，他却已经心生退却。  
一步步登上最高的塔顶，尽头，是公司力捧的那位年轻后辈毕恭毕敬的等待着，他朝后辈点点头，两人携手一起走向最上方的高台。  
早知道看过最顶的风光后，接下来无不是下坡路，体能下降、腰伤缠身、转型困难、人气流失，现在的他，早过了为一点得失意难平的年纪，有时候，会很疲惫，会突然脑子一片空白，会想这些年，自己都做了什么呢？又得到了什么呢？  
就像自己原以为已经彻底埋葬的记忆，以为早就忘记的人，突然翻涌而来，梦中，那些记忆鲜活的就像昨天。  
溃不成军。  
随着两人放在装置上的手放开，绚丽的灯光渐次亮起，远处，砰的一声，无数烟花升空，背景音乐正是后辈新单曲中，由山田作词并参与合音的那首。底下的粉丝发出惊喜的尖叫声。  
“前辈，今天谢谢您能来！”旁边，后辈道谢的声音响起。  
山田凉介微微侧头，和后辈对视了一眼，蓦然发现后辈的眼下有一颗很好看的泪痣。  
如遭重击，恍惚间迅速被一双手臂扶住：“小心，亚麻酱。”  
现实中的声音和记忆中温暖的声音不断共振重合着。  
抬头一看，带着泪痣的后辈和记忆中那个人的脸猛然重合。  
山田凉介忍不住浮现了一个笑容，后辈的眼中掠过一抹惊艳，抓着山田胳膊的手猛地收紧。  
山田凉介顿时清醒。  
“你，还是不要这样称呼我比较好。”山田凉介不着痕迹的挣脱开，重新站好。  
“抱歉，前辈。”后辈面上飞快掠过一丝不快，随之又得体的笑了起来。

25  
山田凉介压低帽檐，快步走到饺子店的最里面，一个人已经等在那里。  
“约你出来可真不容易，大明星！”知念侑李揶揄着，指了指对面的座位。  
山田凉介一言不发，掰开一次性筷子，夹起盘子里剩下的几个煎饺就大口吃起来。  
“你这是几天没吃饭了？”知念侑李嘴上吐槽，却把盘子又往山田那边推了推。  
“经纪人看的紧，不让我吃这些……”山田凉介嘟囔着，将碍事的帽子也摘了下来，顶着一头乱发和有些浮肿的双眼大吃大嚼。  
“天哪，不是说在家休整吗？这怎么跟被人打了一样？”知念侑李摇摇头，又给山田凉介倒了一杯柠檬水：“一副生无可恋的样子，被你那些粉丝看见估计要引发地震了！”  
山田凉介仰头把柠檬水喝空，冷冷回应到：“那是付费模式，想看先交钱成为会员，再抽票中票，我自然就营业给你看了。”  
知念侑李笑的连双下巴都出来了：“好，看你还这么有战斗力，我也就放心了。”  
山田骄傲的笑了笑，直到把盘里的碎渣渣都吃的干干净净，才终于放下了筷子，打了个饱嗝。  
“要再来一份吗？”知念侑李托着腮看他。  
山田一边漱口一边摆摆手：“算了，不能吃太多，现在的身体，稍微多吃肚子就出来了。”  
知念侑李露出一个苦笑：“35岁的中年男子，有肚子不是很正常吗？”  
山田凉介于是站起来摸了一把知念侑李的肚子：“嗯，确实比我上次见你又鼓了不少。”  
知念侑李也摸了摸自己的肚子：“那当然了，毕竟已经是三年前了啊！”  
山田凉介一怔：“这么久了吗？”  
“你倒是跟三年前没什么变化，还是这么嫩！”知念侑李感叹着。  
“BOTOX！”山田凉介冷冷的回复。  
“凉介真是一点都没变。”知念侑李笑了笑：“那你还记得三年前我为什么找你吗？”  
“好像是说，学校要拆除了，所以你在征集毕业生签名保留学校来着，还跟我说了一下其他人的近况。”  
知念侑李当初一鸣惊人考上了东大，照片和格言挂在学校走廊好几年，随后又跑去牛津留学，回国进了一家玩具大厂，依靠锐意的内部改革，像坐火箭一样迅速升迁，却又急流勇退，和姐姐一起继承了家里的舞蹈学校，很快就做出口碑开了不少分校，东京的舞蹈分校更是不少演艺事务所信赖的舞蹈培训地点，如今既是知念老师，又是知念老板。  
最循规蹈矩的是伊野尾慧，顺利考上了明治大学的建筑系，又一路读到博士，和大学期间的女友一路恋爱一边读书，最终成为令人羡慕的博士夫妇留在了明治大学任教，算起来，二儿子今年都5岁了。  
最戏剧化的是有冈大贵，原本考上医学院的他，研修生期间在老年疗养所实习时，因为一腔热血帮助当地老人争取权益，竟被爷爷奶奶们推选成了政党候选人，随后，经过电视媒体的曝光后，人气急升，最终成了有政党身份背景的综艺常客，后来更是开发出了美食番组的特长，和同样圆脸讨喜的国民女主播结缘，尽管小报每年都爆分手，但山田知道其实两人已经在商量结婚了。  
最意想不到的是高木雄也，知念侑李为了找他可费了一番功夫，最终却是在高木的关西老家收到了他的消息，曾经是著名不良的他，在老家的海边开了一个小旅馆，偶尔凌晨随渔民出海打渔，当晚就在沙滩上穿着朴实开始烧烤，而个人情感状态成谜，但每年夏天，都有一堆漂亮女孩慕名前去。  
最高端的属中岛裕翔，原本他就是同学们中家世头脑最好的，读了金融的他去了华尔街在顶级投行打拼了几年，风光回国后连做几笔漂亮的案子，已经是金融圈炽手可热的钻石王老五，前途无限。  
而八乙女光考去了薮宏太所在的大学，两个人又都有音乐的爱好，合伙开了一个乐器店+酒吧，几年经营下来，已经成了挺有名的音乐人沙龙。  
“学校是没保留住，建在学校废墟上的海滨度假村都对外营业了，不过我们当时收集了一些资料，现在在社区的展览馆里找到一个房间，可以设一个陈列厅——”  
山田凉介接过社区展览馆的资料翻看着：“真是辛苦了，同样是毕业生，我什么都帮不了！”  
知念侑李笑了笑：“现在就有你能帮忙的！”  
知念侑李从身后的包里抱出几个相框。  
“这都是当时从学校墙上摘下来的，我们原本是打算原样挂到社区展览馆的墙上，但是你看这几张。”  
山田凉介拿过来，如遭重击。  
那是一张合影，一群少年穿着华服，中岛裕翔指尖的鼓槌旋转着，脸上夸张做着rock的口型大笑着，旁边蘑菇头的伊野尾慧纤细的双臂举高，在头顶摆了一个心，粉粉的嘴唇冲镜头嘟着。最右侧的八乙女光侧身背着贝斯，一只眼wink，伸出一个大拇指冲镜头比着赞。  
最中央的人是张着嘴大笑的自己，紧紧趴在一个人的身上，手臂勾住那人的脖子，那人已经被压的跪在了地上，一只手护住怀里的吉他，一只手努力撑着地，脸上是被迫承重还要努力微笑的委屈表情。  
山田凉介一把将相框反扣在了桌上。  
知念侑李听到声音看过来时，手里还收拾着几个相框：“呃，都是你们乐队的照片，你……”  
山田凉介的手指紧紧抓住相框边沿，指节发白。  
“好怀念啊，”知念侑李把其余相框依次铺开在桌上看着。  
“差不多有二十年了吧？”知念侑李轻声说。  
知念侑李看着山田凉介：“三年前你说你早就忘记他了，懒得知道他的消息，现在也还是吗？”   
“当然，我每天忙得很，不过你说说倒也无妨。”山田凉介重新把相框拿在手里，眼神却只顾盯着相片的背景。  
“也没什么好说的。”知念侑李说：“最后和他见过面的就是Yutti，是Yutti去纽约的第一年，两人一起在圣诞节吃了饭，之后，连Yutti都说不清他去哪儿了。”  
“哼，可能是混的太差，不好意思来见我们这些老同学了！”好似要找点事做，山田凉介拿起餐巾纸，开始擦相框上不存在的灰。  
“不说他了，我是想问你，这些照片，要一起挂到展览馆里吗？我担心你会不会有肖像权限制？”知念侑李转换了话题。  
“倒是没有肖像权的问题，但这种又不是什么校史相关的照片，没必要挂吧？”山田凉介吸了吸鼻子。  
“嗯，好的，那就不挂了，那这些照片你要带回家吗？”知念侑李又问。  
“我要这些破玩意干什么！”山田凉介语气嫌弃。  
“好歹也是个纪念啊……”知念侑李看着摆了一桌子的相框。  
“不要，扔了吧！”山田凉介皱紧眉头。  
“怎么能扔了，万一哪天圭人回来了，我还可以拿给他看呢！”  
山田凉介蹭的站了起来。  
知念侑李抬头看着他。  
“先走了！”  
“凉介！凉介！”  
任凭知念侑李怎么叫他，山田凉介都充耳不闻，直到出了店门，拉开车门，坐进去，他才长出一口气。  
在封闭的车里静静的坐了一会儿，才感到全身慢慢放松下来，他活动了一下手臂，打算启动汽车，却发现本以为紧紧攥着钱包的右手，攥着的却是那个相框。  
相框里，十几岁的自己笑的灿烂。  
山田凉介的手插进头发里，深深叹了一口气。  
摇下车窗，随手就要把相框丢下去，却是知念侑李小跑追了出来。  
“给，你的钱包和帽子都不要了吗？”  
“谢谢。”山田凉介小声说。  
“你回家好好休息，我下次再约你！”知念侑李有些不放心的看着他。  
山田凉介点点头，最终把相框扔在了储物匣里，发动了车子。

26  
盛夏的夜晚，滨海的大道满是穿着浴衣玩耍的人。  
拿着社长亲自批准的休养准假条，山田凉介可算过了一段自由自在的日子，今天，他也开着车在城里漫无目的的瞎转，甩掉几个八卦周刊的老朋友之后，才发现自己开到了这个滨海度假村附近。  
把车停在林荫树下，他眺望着底下的海湾，这里已经和记忆中的样子没有了丝毫联系。  
这里原本是自己的高中所在的区域，校门需要转个弯才能看见，自己的教室就在进了校门能看到的第一栋楼右侧，教学楼左边的那栋楼是音乐教室所在的地方，出了校门，再走一段，走个白色的三层小楼……  
和三层小楼有关的无数画面掠过，山田凉介猛地清醒，再看底下，拔地而起是一片度假村和正对大海的摩天酒店，校园和附近房屋，早都被拆的一干二净。  
最近是怎么了？山田凉介心想，难道是真的老了，总开始回忆过去？  
他心烦意乱的从旁边的储物匣里翻出一包烟，拿起来的同时，烟下面压着的那个相框也露了出来。  
那个人一手护住吉他，一手撑地，努力支撑着压在他背上的自己。  
山田凉介忍不住露出一个笑容。  
笑容冻结，山田凉介打开车窗，拿起相框就要扔出去，车门外却恰好走过一群穿着浴衣的男男女女，他们沿着林荫道旁边的栈道往下走，这个栈道似乎一直通向海边。  
山田凉介只得把相框收回去，胳膊支起微微挡住一半脸。  
人群终于过去，山田凉介没来的及松口气，却听到一阵吉他的弹奏声，他抬头望着已经走下栈道的人群，弹奏的男子穿着墨绿色的浴衣，踩着木屐，随着吉他弹奏的动作，及肩长发绑着的丝带随风飘着。山田凉介还想再看仔细，男子旁边的几个朋友却和他谈笑着什么，身躯遮挡住了他，很快，行人们彻底走下栈道，看不到了。  
山田凉介迅速关上了车窗，下意识的发动了汽车就要离开。  
停顿了许久之后，熄火，开门，锁车，山田凉介踉踉跄跄的追到了栈道上。  
栈道上，山田凉介穿着皮鞋，走不了太快，他努力穿过人海看着那个墨绿色浴衣的人，他周围，穿着浴衣的朋友都是外国人，特别是一个皮肤白到发光的少年，天使一般的金发灰眼，穿着赤色的浴衣，指着自己踩在木屐上白皙的双脚，一边飞快说着外语一边勾住吉他手的脖子，周围的一帮朋友爆发出一阵大笑。  
于是，吉他手停下了弹奏，把外国少年背在了身上，继续沿着栈道往更底下走去。  
因为背着一个人，那群人脚程也慢下来，当山田凉介发现时，他和那群人已经落下人群很远，而他也只需几步就能超过他们，然而山田只觉得脚步无比沉重，只是慢慢的跟在他们后面。  
直到栈道走到底，绚丽的灯光打在行人如织的一片度假景区，那群人不见了，山田凉介才犹豫的停住脚步。  
自己在做什么呢？  
已经二十年了。  
怎么会为了一个背影冒失成这样？  
可能根本就不是他。  
即使是他，又怎样呢？  
山田凉介觉得自己应该立刻调转方向登上栈道，马上开车离开。  
但他心里又上下翻涌着一股劲头，驱使他继续向前，进了几家店，转过一圈又走出来，直到进入一个下沉式的小酒吧，迎面而来的就是熟悉的吉他声。  
山田凉介一路走过去，在吧台附近停住，抬头望过去。  
一群穿着浴衣的外国人坐在半圆形的卡座里，酒吧老板娘很熟络的端来了酒，坐在中央的人穿着墨绿色的浴衣，抱着一把吉他，及肩的长发用丝带随意的束起，此时他正微笑着把一杯牛奶推到旁边的少年面前，少年羡慕的看着周围人的酒，不满的吵了些什么，随即被安抚着摸了摸头，于是少年气呼呼的把木屐甩掉，两只脚就大喇喇的架在了墨绿色浴衣男子的腿上，旁边高大的外国男子弹了下少年的脑袋，少年生气的直接把头扎到墨绿色浴衣男子的怀里，男子则纵容的抱着少年和周围的人说着什么，一片欢乐的气氛。  
这可真是不期而遇啊，山田凉介想——  
冈本圭人。

“先生，您喝点什么？”老板娘走了过来问道。  
山田凉介转身坐在吧台上：“能灭火的！”  
老板娘一愣，想了想，给山田倒了一杯酒。  
山田凉介的余光扫视着冈本圭人。  
呵，竟然还活着。山田仰头喝了一杯酒。  
看来，也没缺胳膊少腿，再喝了一杯酒。  
衣着打扮看来，过的相当不错，又喝了一杯酒。  
再看怀里那少年，艳福还不浅。  
“先生，先生，这伏特加有点烈，您最好慢点喝。”老板娘抱着酒瓶，有些担忧的看着山田。  
山田凉介又低头看了看酒杯，再次一饮而尽。  
随后从钱夹拿出钱推给老板娘，站了起来往外走去。  
“先生，您要走了吗？”老板娘有些紧张的看着他：“先生，您稍等下给您找零钱……”  
山田凉介却已经登上台阶拉开门，走了出去。

27  
门外，和喧闹的酒吧不同，蓦然安静了下来，冷热对撞，山田凉介觉得有些头晕，忍不住伸手想倚住墙壁，一个踉跄间，就撞进一个人的怀里。  
“小心，亚麻酱！”  
山田凉介的眼中映入一片墨绿色。  
“亚麻酱，你还好吗？”  
山田凉介抬头，看到那颗熟悉的泪痣，泪痣的主人满脸担忧，手已经放在自己背上，轻轻的拍着。  
山田凉介一把将那人推开。  
穿着木屐的人脚下有些不稳。  
“你是谁？”山田凉介冷冷的问。  
“亚麻酱……”对面的人双眼微睁有些不敢置信。  
“我认识你吗？”山田凉介双眼满是冰霜。  
于是对面的人落寞的笑了笑，伸出手：“我叫冈本圭人……”  
山田凉介忍不住挑起一抹嘲讽的笑容：“没听说过。”  
冈本圭人的手依然伸着：“抱歉，是我冒犯了。”  
山田凉介双手抱臂：“冈本先生怎么会认识我呢？”  
冈本圭人犹豫着把手收了回去：“因为，我是您一名普通的粉丝……”  
山田凉介点点头：“果然如此，不好意思这是私人时间，不营业。”  
冈本圭人笑了笑：“抱歉打扰到您！”  
山田凉介率先转身：“那么我就先告辞了！”  
一阵天旋地转，自己却又落在墨绿色的怀里。  
“放开！”山田凉介低声喝到。  
冈本圭人把山田凉介扶起来：“我这里还有些事，看到对面那个很高的酒店了吗？”。  
冈本圭人把一张房卡塞到山田凉介手中：“你去我房间，先休息一下，我忙完过去陪你。”  
山田凉介只觉得一阵耳鸣，等回过神来时，冈本圭人已经返回了酒吧里。  
山田凉介握着房卡，气急而笑。  
这些年，女性也好，男性也罢、年长年下、来自上位者的暗示，来自下位者的献媚，各色人群，各种欲望，山田凉介自以为已经阅尽世事，想不到，像这种敢直接将房卡塞进自己手里的人，竟然还存在于这世上。  
手狠狠的攥紧，然而坚硬的房卡连变形都不曾。

28  
咔哒，咔哒，一群穿着浴衣的人走下栈道。  
“圭人叔叔，圭人叔叔……”金发的少年扯住了旁边男子墨绿浴衣的袖子，苦了一张脸。  
冈本圭人早有预感，停下了吉他演奏：“怎么了，艾瑞克？”  
“圭人叔叔，木屐太难穿了，我实在是走不动了……”金发少年指着自己白皙的脚，和木屐的连接处，明显已经被磨的发红了。  
“你这个臭小子，不是自己坚持要穿木屐吗？把栈道走完！”旁边高大的金发男子带着一群人毫不客气的哈哈大笑。  
“爸爸走开！”金发的少年勾住冈本圭人的脖子：“我在和圭人叔叔讲话，圭人叔叔不会不管我的！”  
“艾瑞克，我们这次是来日本是有正事要做，你要再像这次这么胡闹，我下次就不带你来了！”金发男子朝冈本圭人抱歉的眨眨眼，冈本圭人会意的笑了笑  
“就这一次，我再也不这样了，圭人叔叔！圭人叔叔！”少年急切的扒住冈本圭人的肩膀。  
于是冈本圭人把少年背了起来：“下不为例哦！”  
艾瑞克唔唔应着，似乎有些害羞，把脸埋在了冈本圭人的头发里。  
周围的几个老友又是一阵大笑。  
“圭人叔叔，后面好像有个人在跟着我们！”少年悄悄的趴在冈本圭人耳边说。  
冈本圭人立刻警惕起来，这次过来的好友，在纽约当地颇有些黑道背景，因为小朋友非要穿浴衣和木屐，又想着毕竟是度假村自己的地盘，一行人才大胆甩掉了保镖徒步走滨海栈道，难道是哪里走漏了风声？  
无论如何，要保障好友们的安全  
“身高大概5尺5寸，短发，男性，身材消瘦，肌肉分布来看不是实战型，呀，他眼睛好大，啊，我记起来了，他是个日本明星！”家学渊源的艾瑞克早就啪啪啪的开始了一通分析。  
“警报解除，应该只是恰好跟在我们身后，圭人叔叔能用日语问问他，让他给我一个签名吗？”艾瑞克悄悄往身后看着。  
“最好不要哦，日本的明星很注重私人时间，贸然上前打扰是很失礼的行为。”冈本圭人稍微放松了一下，不由加快脚步，总之，尽快下了栈道就没问题了。  
“可我好喜欢他，我还在飞机上看过他演的电影，他还拿了奖呢。”艾瑞克嘴巴不停，  
“圭人叔叔知道他吗？山田凉介！”  
冈本圭人的脚步瞬间停了一瞬。  
接着又不着痕迹的继续往前走，前方恰好是个转弯，冈本圭人趁转身的时候微微侧头往后看去，只是看了一眼，就如遭雷击。  
心脏疯狂的跳起来。  
算来，差不多二十年了吧。  
“圭人叔叔，圭人叔叔！”艾瑞克趴在冈本圭人耳边轻声喊着。  
冈本圭人不由再次加快脚步：“那种明星，怎么可能出现在这里，或许你认错了哦！”

29  
“保镖还有10分钟到！”坐到熟悉的酒吧里，冈本圭人悬着的心放回肚子一半，喝了一口龙舌兰。  
“不用这样紧张，日本是个很安全的地方。”金发的好友笑着拍了拍冈本圭人的肩。  
“给我来10瓶啤酒！”金发的少年豪迈的冲老板娘说道。  
老板娘说着没问题少爷，给他端上来一杯牛奶。  
“为什么，日本明明二十岁就可以喝酒了！我来日本就是为了喝酒的！！”艾瑞克不敢置信的看着牛奶。  
“你是美国人我的宝贝，美国人要二十一岁！”金发男子抿着嘴一耸肩，冈本圭人也顺势把牛奶推到艾瑞克面前。  
“我不要当你的儿子了，我要当日本人，我要圭人叔叔当我的爸爸！”艾瑞克把木屐甩到地上，一双腿就架在了冈本圭人腿上。  
金发好友气的狠狠弹了一下儿子的脑袋，儿子一头扎进冈本圭人怀里喊着：“爸爸，爸爸救我！”  
冈本圭人就把吉他放到一边，把艾瑞克抱紧：“好好好，今天起艾瑞克就是我的儿子了！以后和爸爸相依为命。”  
正欢笑间，冈本圭人却瞥见不远处，站在吧台旁的山田凉介。  
“是你认识的人吗？”好友问道。  
“好长时间没见的朋友了。”冈本圭人摸了摸艾瑞克的头，把牛奶递给他。  
“那叫过来一起聚一聚？”好友看过去，山田凉介转身坐在了吧台上。  
“算了，他或许不太想见我。”冈本圭人有些惆怅的笑了笑。  
“爸爸，他一直在偷看你唉！”艾瑞克吸着杯里的牛奶说道。  
好友又弹了儿子脑门：“不许乱叫！”  
“爸爸，他一边偷看你，一边喝了好多酒啊！”艾瑞克抓着冈本圭人的浴衣晃了晃。  
好友终于一把将儿子揪了起来：“你坐好！”  
“先生， 稍等一下我给您找零钱……”老板娘大喊着。  
眼见着山田凉介脚步虚浮的往外走去，冈本圭人站起来说：“我出去看看他，马上回来。”  
急忙追出去，却见到那人脚下一个踉跄，忍不住一把上前扶住。  
很久很久以前，抱过他很多次，如今抱住他的一刻，却让冈本圭人无比清晰的意识到时间在两人身上刻下的距离，少年时代的柔软和青涩褪去，他抱住的躯体骨骼舒展肌肉均亭，跳动的脉搏里，属于成熟男性的荷尔蒙扩散挥发，冈本圭人一瞬间心里竟有些无措，他甚至怀疑自己是否认错了人。  
“小心，亚麻酱。”冈本圭人把人抱在胸前轻声说。  
怀里的人抬起头来看到自己，睁大的眼睛写满了不可置信，冈本圭人看到山田凉介泛红的眼眶，明显的黑眼圈，苍白的脸色，和舞台上活力四射的样子大相径庭，是不舒服吗？是生病了吗？心中涌上无尽的酸涩，双手忍不住抚上他的背，最终出口却只有一句微不足道的“亚麻酱，你还好吗？”  
被狠狠推开时心里就有了准备，但当那句冰冷的“你是谁？”从那人双唇说出来时，冈本圭人还是觉得心猛的揪了起来，无数次梦到山田凉介不认识自己，梦里的自己总是哭的那样伤心，但真的在现实中发生时，冈本圭人却平静的连自己都不敢相信，或者是因为，这一切都是自己应得的惩罚吧。  
“我叫冈本圭人…”  
“没听说过。”  
山田凉介双臂抱胸，那是一个典型的防御姿势，讽刺又冰冷的双眼看过来。  
“抱歉，是我冒犯了。”冈本圭人在心里叹了口气，不如不见，亚麻酱看到自己，只有愤怒，而自己，只有难堪。  
“冈本先生是怎么知道我的呢？”山田凉介的问题还在继续。  
冈本圭人苦笑，算了，那就按照亚麻酱的意思，尽快结束这一切吧：“因为我是您的一名普通粉丝。抱歉打扰了您。”  
“果然如此，现在是私人时间不营业，那么我就先告辞了。”  
山田凉介说完之后，冲冈本圭人挑衅一般弯了下嘴角，转身就走。  
冈本圭人眼见着山田连直线都走不了，踉踉跄跄的走了几步终于脚下一滑倒了下去，冈本圭人急忙跑过去，在山田摔倒之前再次将他抱进怀里。  
“放开！”冈本圭人看着怀里的山田拼命晃着脑袋却双眼越来越迷蒙的样子，心里纠结。决不能把艾瑞克父子就这样扔在这里，可亚麻酱又……只好从口袋把房卡拿出来，“亚麻酱，我这里还有些事，看到对面那个很高的酒店了吗？你去我房间，先休息一下，我忙完过去陪你。”  
见山田拿着房卡仍然呆呆的样子，冈本圭人一阵头疼，但还是立刻返回酒吧。  
刚进去，后面也跟进来一个人：“冈本先生，我们来接应主人和少爷。”  
冈本圭人松了口气，把保镖带到桌前。  
“抱歉了，我朋友喝多了，我去照看他一下。”冈本圭人和每个人都拥抱了一下，又急匆匆的转身出门。  
“啪嗒”冈本圭人睁大的眼睛，只见山田凉介把房卡往腿上狠狠一折，终于断了两半，抬头见到冈本圭人出来了，山田凉介一愣，随即冷笑了一下，把断成两半的房卡扔在冈本圭人身上。  
“你真是让我刮目相看啊，冈本桑！”山田凉介醉意上涌，说话已经有些不清晰。  
“已经变成饥渴到随便给路边陌生人塞房卡的人了吗？”山田凉介笑了起来。  
“你喝醉了，我带你回酒店。”冈本圭人走过去一把揽住了山田凉介。  
“你这个变态，你这个骗子，你别碰我……”山田凉介大喊起来，冈本圭人看着周围看过来的人，一把将山田凉介抱到怀里吻住了他的双唇。  
微甜的龙舌兰和浓烈的伏特加香气在两人的口腔中缠绵，等双唇分开时，山田凉介惊呆了。  
“你再胡闹，我就继续吻你！”冈本圭人压低了声音，看山田整个人晕晕呆呆的，无奈的摇摇头，一把将山田横抱了起来。  
“你干什么？！你是不是想死？”山田凉介大惊失色，剧烈的挣扎起来，冈本圭人说到做到，托着山田凉介的背又吻住了他。  
“爸爸，爸爸，你的吉他……”艾瑞克举着冈本圭人的吉他，跻拉着木屐追了出来，看到公主抱拥吻的两人不由吹了个口哨，原本举起来的吉他迅速调转了方向：“你的吉他我帮你带回去咯！”说完迅速跻拉着木屐钻回酒吧里，又忍不住伸头出来看，拥吻的两人已经分开，一起朝他看过来。  
艾瑞克想了想，用非常不标准的日语说了一句：“晚安！”随后溜了。  
冈本圭人正疑惑山田凉介突然的安静，却见山田凉介颤抖的张大嘴，从艾瑞克背影看到冈本圭人的脸：“爸，爸爸？”  
“不是的……”冈本圭人立刻反驳道：“不是的，那是我朋友的儿子……旁边那个和他一样金头发的就是他的爸爸！”  
“他有爸爸，他又喊你爸爸，所以你和他爸爸是……”山田凉介睁大眼睛看着冈本圭人。  
“不是，只是普通朋友，你不要乱想！”冈本圭人急的汗都出来了：“我和他爸爸如果是那种关系，小朋友怎么可能是这种反应！”  
“他现在进去找他爸爸告状去了，我会被误认为是第三者，可明明是你…你放我下来！”山田凉介又挣扎起来。  
“不是，不是，不是！”冈本圭人抱着山田凉介往酒店走去：“是我在美国读书时认识的朋友，也是我的客户，孩子我从小看着长大的，孩子妈妈我见过很多次，优雅美丽和孩子爸爸很恩爱，可以收起你的脑洞了吗？”  
山田凉介脸上一阵红一阵白，最后嘟哝了一句：“和我有什么关系！”

“先生……”酒店的服务生看着冈本圭人抱着一个人走了进来，目瞪口呆。  
“你跟我们一起吧，顺便帮我开一下房门！”冈本圭人说着。  
服务生立刻走在了前面，对着身上的耳麦沟通了一下，把两人交接给了电梯里等候的经理。  
“先生，这是……”经理忍不住盯着山田，山田凉介把脸埋在冈本圭人的头发和肩膀之间。  
“我的一个朋友，有点喝多了！”冈本圭人无奈的说。  
“哦哦，喝多了，我猜也是，明白的！”经理一副我懂了的样子：“已经让客房那边为您准备好了。”  
山田凉介忍不住发出一声嗤笑。  
冈本圭人脸一黑，狠狠瞪了一眼经理，正想说些什么打消一下误会，却浑身一震，山田凉介的手分开了冈本的浴衣领口，摸了进去。  
冈本圭人歪了歪头小声说着：“亚麻酱，你干什么！”  
山田凉介充耳不闻，手伸进去后就流连在冈本圭人的锁骨、胸肌上，色情的摸来摸去，直到冈本圭人的领口大开，呼吸都急促了起来.  
山田凉介微微从冈本圭人的肩膀中抬起脸，露出的一只眼睛看向电梯，光可鉴人的电梯内壁，清晰映照着电梯里的一切，站在电梯角落的经理已经尴尬的看也不是不看也不是，山田凉介轻轻歪过头，看到冈本圭人已经有些泛红的耳朵和剧烈跳动的脉搏，伸出舌头由下至上缓缓舔了一下，冈本圭人身体巨震。  
经理忍不住嘴巴张成O型，悄悄对着镜子里的山田凉介比了个大拇指，山田凉介才挑起一抹笑容重新将脸埋进冈本圭人怀里。

30  
房门在身后重重的关上，冈本圭人放下山田凉介，把那只点火的手从自己胸口抽出来，而山田凉介顺着力气凑到冈本圭人面前，没被控制的手勾住冈本圭人的脖子就吻了上去，冈本圭人一把抱住山田凉介的腰将他搂住，两人一路激烈的吻着最终滚在大床上。  
大床上铺满了火红的玫瑰花瓣，浓烈的香气袭来，两人短暂的唇舌分开，冈本圭人的浴衣已经被扯的七七八八。  
山田凉介冲他挑了挑眉，拿起花瓣贴到自己的唇上，又勾住了冈本圭人的脖子，冈本圭人低头含住了玫瑰花瓣和花瓣底下鲜嫩的唇瓣，玫瑰花瓣浓烈的香气伴随着两人津液的疯狂交换。冈本圭人的手已经熟练的从底下人的衣服下摆摸了进去，触到一片凝脂般的肌肤。山田凉介挺了挺身子，让那只手直接摸到了胸前的粉嫩，蛇一般灵巧的舌头紧紧缠住冈本的，让这个吻的更加深入。  
就在此时，冈本圭人心中警铃大作，想撤退却还是晚了一步，被山田凉介狠狠咬了一口，嘴唇流着血，又被山田凉介一拳揍在脸上，最终滚落在地上。  
冈本圭人从地上爬起来，擦了一把嘴上的血。  
“哼哼，”山田凉介舔了舔唇，倚在了床上：“怎么了这是？约个炮还让人甩地上了？”  
冈本圭人阴着脸，整理了一下浴衣，把嘴里的玫瑰花瓣伴着血吐在垃圾箱里。

31  
酒店房间里，暖色的床头灯洒在山田凉介的身上，给他蒙上了一层棕金色的光晕，冈本圭人从冰箱里拿出一罐冰啤酒，看着山田凉介，想靠近又不敢，和温馨的灯光截然不同，房间的气氛已经降到冰点。  
“我没有那种意思，”冈本圭人举着一罐冰啤酒捂在自己脸上，最终选择坐在大床的边缘：“你酒喝的太急了，我不放心你……”  
“真是乐于助人，看来是经常从路边捡个醉鬼顺便开房了。”山田凉介点点头，讽刺的一笑。  
“不是开房，这里是我回日本就会住的固定酒店，你可以理解为是我在日本的家！”冈本圭人有些无奈。  
“哦，好，那我修正一下，是‘经常从路边捡个醉鬼顺便回家’。”山田凉介笑容不变，讽刺更甚。  
“你不要乱想，那是因为是你啊，我带你来我家有什么问题吗？你以前不是经常来我家吗？”冈本圭人从没觉得自己的日语如此差。  
“嗯，本来你捡醉鬼也好，开房也好，都跟我没关系，但是——”  
山田凉介的嘴角划出一个恐怖的角度：“你刚刚是提到了‘以前’是吗？”  
“哦，”山田凉介装作恍然大悟的样子：“我还以为是谁呢，这不是和高中时代15岁的我就相识，毕业时竟一声招呼不打跑去了美国，然后人间蒸发，算起来认识也算快二十年的挚友，冈本圭人先生吗？真是好久不见啊！”  
“亚麻酱……”冈本圭人被堵得张口结舌，又有些难以面对的低下头。  
“虽然我完全不想听，事实上，我早都忘记这些事了，不过机会难得，你不如好好说一说。”山田凉介伸手冲着冈本圭人脸旁边的冰啤酒。冈本圭人乖乖递了过去，见山田凉介就要打开，忍不住拉住山田凉介的手：“亚麻酱，你不能再喝了！”  
山田凉介甩开：“要你管！”  
冈本圭人坚决的拉着手制止着：“不能再喝了！”  
山田凉介烦躁的吸了一口气，冈本圭人迅速冰啤酒拿回来，重新放在脸上。  
“我那时候，我原本没打算出国……”冈本圭人烦恼的皱着眉头：“那时候，同学们都陆续考完了SAT，有的甚至学校都申请完了，还有的直接去了美国，读语言学校什么的，我看到每天班里的同学越来越少，心里也越来越迷茫。”  
“还记得那次课间去你教室找你吗？算起来大概是我们最后一次见面吧。”冈本圭人看着山田凉介，落寞的笑了笑。  
山田凉介脑海中浮现出两个人，一个楼上一个楼下拼命朝对方挥手的样子，明明约定着过几天就见面，却想不到自此分别。  
“我回去后老师就找我谈话了，是问我留学的事情，我因为已经和亚麻酱有了约定，于是就说要考国内的大学，但又不知道该考哪里，那时候，很多可以OA入学的院校都已经截止了，而我在国际部三年的课程并不适合普通的升学，老师到最后都在劝我留学，”冈本圭人声音低沉，对他而言，都是痛苦的回忆。  
“于是我自己搜集了一些院校资料，想着哪天亚麻酱过来可以一起讨论，可是有天挺晚了，爸爸突然过来了，是老师给他打了电话说了我的事，爸爸就推掉工作匆忙过来，开口就让我赶紧准备资料去美国。”  
那天，冈本圭人自己把露台收拾了一番，想着这样亚麻酱下次来就不会再骂他了，爸爸找上来的时候，他正躺在露台上一边吃冰棍一边举着手机写着给山田凉介的信息。  
“我和爸爸，爆发了激烈的争吵，爸爸从刚进高中起就要我准备留学，而我很抵触，因为他平时就不管我，所以我一直觉得他让我留学是为了把我扔出国门，他就彻底轻松了。爸爸知道了我的想法，很失望，他问我如果不留学，又是怎么规划未来的人生的？”  
冈本圭人笑了笑，想起儿时那个双目迷茫的自己：“我不知道啊，爸爸问我的问题我回答不了，回想我的高中三年，每天都是得过且过，浑浑噩噩，我没有目标，没有野心，也没有规划，我的每一步，都是被别人的想法裹挟其中，才踏出去的，于是我想，我至少有喜欢的东西吧？”  
冈本圭人嗓音干涩：“我想我最喜欢的就是亚麻酱，每个跟你在一起的日子我都很快乐，但这个可以充当我的未来吗？‘和亚麻酱在一起就好’，这种话，我没有办法和爸爸说出口。”  
“所以，我就遵照爸爸的安排，去了美国。”冈本圭人看了一眼山田凉介：“对不起，那时的我，是个怯弱迷茫的人，我不知道自己想要什么，也没有能力守护我珍爱的东西，所以我逃走了。”  
山田凉介无处安放的手，抓起一把床上的玫瑰花瓣两只手轻轻扬着。  
“你去美国留学，虽然和我们说好的不太一样，但我也可以理解，甚至我会支持你，这根本不是问题的关键……”山田凉介烦躁的把玫瑰花瓣仍在床上：“再往下说，就没有意思了。”  
“对不起。”冈本圭人沉默了很久说道。  
“决定去美国后，我不敢联系你，后来时间越拖越久，就更加不敢再联系你。”冈本圭人说着：“到了美国，又每天都是考试、资料、面试，我，我无意或者刻意，把你忘记了。”  
山田凉介却想起自己拿着事务所的甄选offer兴奋的跑去冈本圭人家的那个下午，由高兴到震惊到不解到失望，造成那种痛苦的原因，竟然是对方把自己忘记了吗？  
多么荒谬。  
“后来，应该是我到美国第二年了，爸爸电话里偶尔提起了最近出道了势头很猛的新人，是我的高中同学，还来家里找过我，我才知道了亚麻酱的近况。我很犹豫，想联系你又不敢，于是就在网络上看你的参加各种节目和采访，还有杂志之类的，有时候，你会提到高中时代的事。”  
山田凉介抬眼看着冈本圭人，冈本圭人也抬头看向他：“亚麻酱的访谈里，提到了好多人，知念、大酱、裕翔、甚至连inoo酱、高木君都出现过，唯独是我，一次都没有提到。”冈本圭人笑的有些落寞：“所以我想，亚麻酱可能已经把我忘记了，就再也没有想着联系你。”  
“呵，这么长时间没见，你口才倒是提高了不少，经你这么一说，仿佛这一切都是我的错一样。”山田凉介重新倚在床上看过来。  
冈本圭人有点着急的看过来，山田凉介摆摆手：“你可以随时在网络上知道我的消息，我对你却是一无所知，想来真是不公平，那么你说一说，这些年，你都在干什么呢？”  
“也没做什么，就是……”冈本圭人的眼神立刻飘散起来，自己的工作毕竟不好原原本本的说出来，“就是，常年在国外吧，然后有些跨国的生意，我帮忙从中牵线…之类的。”  
“具体点说，比如这一次你回日本是干什么的？”山田凉介瞬间觉得冈本圭人十分有问题。  
“就是，你记得我家以前是住这边，然后我当时在美国，有些同学，就是知道了要开发度假村的事，然后我们就又拉了几个朋友，今天的朋友就是其中之一，就是，呃，怎么讲，共同开发吧，当然我是里面最不起眼的，就每年会带其他朋友过来这边，呃，带他们游览一下日本…之类的…”  
“导游吗？”山田凉介一头问号。  
“差不多差不多！”冈本圭人急忙答道。  
“那我看你日子过得不错，你的钱从哪里来呢？”山田凉介又问。  
“就，呃租金…之类的，导游费之类的嘛，虽然不多，好歹生活没有困难……”冈本圭人顺着话题虚虚实实的说着，眼神游荡。  
“只有这个度假村吗？你的导游工作范围？”山田凉介又问。  
“还有别的，世界各地都有，因为朋友们是世界各地么…呃…就是全世界各地都在飞…”冈本圭人极力在脑子里编撰着措辞。  
山田凉介思考了一下突然说：“你，没有在做什么伤天害理的事吧？”  
“没有没有！”冈本圭人急忙摆手。  
山田凉介仔细思考半天，还是不知道冈本圭人到底在做什么工作。  
“所以，你其实根本没有正经工作对吗？”山田凉介问。  
冈本圭人的舌头在腮帮子里转了一圈，迅速衡量了一下答道：“对，都是零工！”  
山田凉介皱着眉头看着冈本圭人：“你，一个打零工的无业游民，整天满世界飞着当导游，四处漂泊，居无定所，我这样理解对吗？”  
冈本圭人眼前一黑，但话已经说到这份上，只能硬着头皮答道：“是的。”  
山田凉介又气又无奈，最后点点头：“这种情况的你，还顺利的结婚拥有了家庭对吗？”  
冈本圭人有些惊讶的看向山田凉介，山田凉介的眼睛却盯着冈本圭人的无名指，冈本圭人低头看了下手上的戒指，条件反射一般的用另一只手挡住了戒指。  
山田凉介觉得五味杂陈，时隔多年的相见，竟连他的一句实话都得不到。  
心灰意懒。

32  
山田凉介摇摇头从站起来：“算了，你也别费劲在这编了，我懒得知道了，反正以后我继续当我的偶像，你继续打你的零工，接下来的二十年，四十年，都别再见到就好了！”  
山田凉介整理了一下头发和衣服：“那，我的好朋友，再也不见！”  
山田凉介转身就走，冈本圭人急忙站起来追过去：“亚麻酱，你别走！我……”  
山田凉介转过身看着他：“你还有什么想解释的吗？接下来我只想听真话！”  
冈本圭人看着他，心底剧烈挣扎，最后开口：“至少，你喝醉了是真的，留到明天再走吧…”  
山田凉介嗤笑的看了他一眼，双手插在衣兜里，转身往外走。  
“亚麻酱！”冈本圭人拉住了山田的手臂：“亚麻酱，那时候，我们的关系，难道就只是朋友而已吗？”  
山田凉介眼神猛地冰冷，两人拥抱抚慰做爱的场景猛地复苏在脑海中，他一把将冈本圭人的胳膊甩开，冈本圭人却上前一步从背后紧紧抱住了他。  
“你放开！”山田凉介语气森然。  
“亚麻酱，你看到我的戒指难道没有想起什么吗？”冈本圭人紧紧的抱住山田凉介。  
山田凉介悍然反击，这些年他因为各种工作机缘，学了不少格斗和炼体的技巧，再也不是儿时那个柔弱的少年。  
差点被挣脱，但冈本圭人迅速反应了过来，过了几招后又怕伤到山田，最后把他重新压在床上，制住了他。  
“亚麻酱，你不认识这个戒指了吗？”冈本圭人死死的压制住仍想挣扎的山田，声调却有些哽咽。  
山田凉介这才近距离的看向戒指，猛然间意识到什么，他因为过于惊讶停止了挣扎。  
“亚麻酱，我到今天为止，只接受过一个人的戒指，是那个人亲手给我戴上的这枚戒指，你不记得了吗？”冈本圭人的双眼有些悲伤的看着山田凉介，眼下的泪痣让他显得泫然欲泣。  
山田凉介倒吸一口冷气，一把抓住戒指从冈本手上使劲摘下来，因为戴的时间太长，指头也有变粗，无名指上早被细细勒出一道痕迹，如今被粗暴的扯下来，手指立刻红了。山田凉介却管不了那么多，举起戒指对着灯光一照，果然在戒指内圈发现了自己的名字“Yamada Ryosuke”。  
是定制的对戒之一，世界上独一无二的、属于山田凉介的戒指，因为自己抢了冈本圭人的戒指，而把这只赔给了他，那天他亲手给冈本圭人戴在了无名指上，高兴的大喊：“这就是你的戒指！”  
山田凉介有些无奈的笑了起来：“戴着我的戒指，到处装作已婚人士吗？”  
冈本圭人有些落寞的跟着笑了笑：“因为很合适。后来戴的太久，就不愿意摘下来了。”  
山田凉介看着冈本圭人，仔细的看着他的五官，相比高中时代，更加立体，成熟，历经岁月的雕刻，当年性格软到不行的圭人如今也成了一个魅力十足的男人，眼神的迷茫消失不见，取而代之的是一股由心底而来信念，坚定的眼神，所向披靡。  
而这信念是什么，从何而来，山田凉介一无所知，这部分的冈本圭人走过的路，山田凉介没有参与。  
山田凉介忍不住双手放在冈本圭人的脸上，被山田凉介打过一拳的地方，触手有些热有些肿。  
“Keito，你听说过吗？人类的话，全身细胞会在七年全部换一遍，也就是说，七年之后的你，是一个全新的你，照这样看，我们已经换过两次了呢！”山田凉介看着冈本圭人，笑了笑。  
冈本圭人身体猛地紧绷，他紧紧抱住山田凉介，心里充满了不好的预感。  
“我一点都不了解现在的你，那是自然的，因为现在的你，已经完全没有了当初我们还在一起时的部分了不是吗？”山田凉介的手一点点触摸着冈本圭人的脸。  
“但是没有关系哦Keito，因为你面前的我，也是完全不一样的我了，我们两个，都变成对方完全不认识的人了不是吗？”  
山田凉介把小小的戒指托在手里：“我刚刚突然想明白了，离别其实并不可怕，我们每天都在经历着离别，‘一期一会’，以前的你曾经这么告诉过我。我生你的气，原因也不应该是离别，思来想去，大概是因为我和你，那个时候没能好好跟对方道别。”  
冈本圭人盯着山田凉介手里的戒指，看着眼神突然温柔的山田，意识到了什么，呼吸渐渐剧烈的起伏起来。  
“打了你是我不对，我向你道歉，请你不要生气。作为交换，我今后也不再生你的气了。这一次，一定要好好道别——”  
山田凉介缓缓拉开了上衣的领口，从最里面缓缓扯出一根项链，项链的末端，是一枚戒指。  
山田凉介微笑着把戒指举起来给冈本圭人晃了晃，冈本圭人清晰的看到了内圈刻着的“Okamoto Keito”瞬间红了眼眶。  
山田凉介把项链从脖子上摘了下来，和另一枚戒指一起放在手心：“我们把错拿了对方的东西，物归原主，然后，两清，那样子一定可以好好的道别。”  
冈本圭人的眼眶中已经蓄满了泪水，拼命的摇着头。  
山田凉介忍不住笑了起来：“怎么又是这副被欺负了的样子，你要果断一些哦，不然现在的你，和当年那个怯弱的你，又有什么区别呢？”  
“没有区别——”冈本圭人的眼泪在眼中打转：“没有区别，我还是那个会因为你一句话就难过的爱哭鬼。”  
冈本圭人想把山田凉介手里的戒指拿回来，山田凉介却先一步合上手掌移开了手。  
另一只手握住冈本圭人想去拿戒指的手，盯着无名指上那清晰的戒指印：“没关系的，就连这个印记，也会慢慢消失。”  
山田凉介朝冈本圭人笑了笑，伸头舌头，缓缓舔了舔戒指印，又抬头看了看冈本圭人，慢慢将整个手指都含进了嘴里，灵巧的舌头舔舐着敏感的手指。  
“亚麻酱，我不要这样，我不要…”冈本圭人把手从山田凉介红润的双唇中抽了出来，扫过了口腔中敏感的位置，最后拉出一道暧昧的丝线。  
山田凉介舔了舔双唇，眼中情欲更胜：“只有今晚。”上前封住了冈本圭人的唇，让他再也说不出反对的话。

33  
这算什么？  
冈本圭人的觉得自己的心破了一个巨大的洞，偏偏严寒的风霜不停歇，一遍又一遍在他的心尖上刮过。  
身下的人带着因为释然而显温柔的笑容，极力挑逗着自己，温暖的光线映照在他明媚的双眸中，缱绻的眼神和儿时似乎没有不同，但冈本圭人知道又有什么确实不一样了，心脏在一点点破碎，在胸腔里生疼，而身体也因为这份痛苦而紧绷。  
似乎是自己的僵硬惹恼了身下的人，一个翻身，冈本圭人被压在了底下，刚刚说出绝情话的人勾着嘴唇笑了笑，开始缓缓的脱自己的衣服。  
如果只是追求性爱的刺激，那自己倒也算是情场老手，冈本圭人的脑海中飞速掠过这些年无数次的性爱，男性、女性、各种肤色、各种体位，光怪陆离。  
但少年时和这个人莽撞的初尝禁果总是不同的，哪怕时光飞逝，过往的记忆褪色，那个少年哭着喊着自己名字的样子都刻在他的心里、萦绕在他的梦里，以致二十年过去，他竟然再也没有遇到过像这样令他心动的人。  
难道对方说的对？只要这次好好的道别，以后就会有豁然开朗的人生吗？  
冈本圭人很久没有过这般无助，曾经的儿时挚友，在他面前除下了最后一件衣服，露出了白皙紧致而具有男性爆发力的漂亮身体，自己像着魔一样的盯着他，手伸出去却又缩回来，做了的话，就要分开吗？那如果不做呢？是不是就不用离别？  
“做不做？不做我就走了？”山田凉介的戏谑的声音响在耳边，对方的手轻易的扯开了浴衣的带子，接着俯下身亲吻抚摸着冈本因为紧绷而格外清晰的肌肉：“我说冈本桑，你该不会不行吧？”  
山田凉介带着一抹调笑抬起头，在看向冈本圭人的一瞬间，笑意却僵在了脸上，只见冈本圭人一直在打转的眼泪终于滚落了下来，浸泡着那颗泪痣，划过脸颊，最后沉入铺满花瓣的大床消散，山田凉介狠狠的咬了咬下唇，终于又扯出一个不屑的笑容：“喂，竟然哭了，太逊了吧？”  
冈本圭人有些震惊的微微睁大双眼，意识到什么手抹了一把脸颊，但随后，他的眼泪就犹如断线的珠子，不断的滚落下来。  
“冈本桑，你这样，让我对自己的吸引力产生了极大动摇—”山田凉介先凑上去蜻蜓点水般啄了一下冈本圭人的唇，接着环顾了下四周，凭借经验迅速找到了放在床边的一个精致的匣子，翻找几下，迅速找到需要的东西。  
“好吧，让你看看我这些年修炼的技术成果！”山田凉介分开双腿坐在了冈本圭人身上，手指上挤了一些润滑剂，冲冈本圭人扬了扬眉，手指伸进嘴，眯着双眼，舌头缓缓舔了一下：“草莓味的哦，你们的产品经理很有品味嘛！”  
说完他轻笑了一声，沾满润滑剂的手伸向自己的前端，微微皱着眉开始抚慰起来，温暖的棕金色光线打在他的身上，让白皙的身体笼罩上一片金光，他看似旁若无人的自亵，但吐出的灼热呼吸，跟随节奏微微颤抖的身体，咬住嘴唇扬起头白到发光的颈部线条，无不性感撩人，散发出致命的诱惑气息。  
随着情欲累积，温度攀升，山田凉介仿佛被抽空力气一般缓缓的仰坐在了冈本圭人身上，原本规矩分开在两边的双腿，也在情欲的支配下不断颤抖，和冈本圭人的肌肤摩擦着。  
仍不满足，山田凉介有些委屈的看向冈本圭人，见对方仍然袖手旁观，终于露出有些羞耻的样子，一只手缓缓伸向自己的后方，伴随着润滑剂的手指，伸进了身后隐秘的地方，开始是一只手指的艰难抽动，随后又加入了第二根手指，他的头微微低着，因为前后的刺激双眼蒙上一层水般的雾气，有些长的额发垂落，将他的一只眼睛挡住些，就这样痴痴的盯着冈本圭人。  
双手的动作再次加快，被抚慰的前端犹如流泪一般颤抖的吐出透明的液体，后方也渐渐绽放，随着手指的进出，发出引人遐想的水声，山田凉介犹如再也承受不了，剧烈的呼吸起来，“Keito…Keito，我好想你…Keito…”带有一丝哭腔的微弱声音响起。  
冈本圭人心脏巨震，面前的人犹如长满尖刺的火红罂粟，散发着甜美而致命的诱惑，但那一声声的呼喊，却猛然把他拉回到儿时盛夏的夜晚，心中珍贵的记忆和现在露骨的勾引对撞、碎裂。  
山田凉介扬起头，双眼逐渐丧失焦距：“Keito，Keito……”喊出的声音越来越大，山田凉介终于发出一声急促的呼吸，前端喷射了出来。  
山田凉介喘着气，视线在冈本圭人身上扫着，微微笑了笑：“看，就算你心里不想做，身体也很诚实哦……”山田凉介看着冈本圭人完全勃发的下身，脸上浮现了胜利者的微笑。  
一排KJ套里，必定要选最爱的草莓味，山田凉介洁白的牙齿扯开封口，缓缓套在冈本圭人勃发的下身上。  
“亚麻酱……不要这样…”冈本圭人的抗拒在那勃发的欲望面前毫无说服力，反而更加挑起山田凉介的好胜心，他俯下身，殷红的舌头伸出，犹如天真的孩子面对棒棒糖一般，舔了舔顶端，随后将热度缓缓吞进口腔之中，随着舌头和口腔的吸吮，山田凉介游刃有余的观察着冈本圭人的身体变化，终于在冈本圭人底下的热度达到顶峰之前，吞进了最深的地方，狭窄的喉咙口紧紧的圈住敏感的前端，冈本圭人的双手猛地放在了山田凉介的身上，又忍不住想按住山田凉介的头，更加深入，但山田却在冈本圭人的手刚放在自己后颈之上时，整根吐出，丝毫不顾拉出的暧昧丝线，起身，有些红肿的双唇噙着水意，挑起一抹微笑。  
“你可真能忍，还是你太挑剔？哪怕是个素不相识的约炮对象，我应该也够格了吧？”山田凉介含笑摇着头：“但我对你现在的尺寸还是挺满意的！希望你不要让我失望。”  
冈本圭人因遭愚弄眼中闪现出了恼怒和情欲交织的复杂神情，这让山田凉介笑意更浓，分开的双腿，移动到那个火热而颤抖的巨物前，已经充分扩张的过的地方咬住了前端，随后他皱着眉头，身体下沉，到一半就因为疼痛而嘤咛出声，很久没用后面做的他到底还是太勉强，几乎要吞不进这般巨物，山田凉介白皙的胸口因为疼痛而剧烈起伏起来，最后他终于咬咬牙，彻底坐了下去，极致的疼痛伴随着被填满的契合感，山田凉介的双手撑在了冈本圭人的身上，汗水从他精致的脸上滴落，像极了情欲的泪水。  
“疼吗？”冈本圭人的声音的温度冷了下来，挺了一下腰，山田凉介因为仍未适应而痛苦的皱了一下眉头。  
“你想当我的炮友？”冈本圭人坐起身，因身体移动，底下欲望更加坚挺，山田凉介只觉得巨物又深入一分，随即被冈本圭人的大手按在了腰上。  
“三十五岁的人了，听说今年腰伤还复发了不是吗？强行的上位，会不会有些难为你呢？”冈本圭人的双唇含住了山田凉介的耳垂，轻轻噬咬着，直到那里红的像滴血才恋恋不舍的放开。  
山田凉介被一种强烈的恐惧包围，面前的人动作温柔的双手掐住他的腰，轻易将自己微微提起，膨胀的巨物被拨出一半，山田凉介还来不及缓一口气，就感觉天旋地转，自己趴跪在了床上，腰又重新被掐住，压低，随后火热的巨物就从后面猛的突破进来，不及山田凉介发出痛呼，就已经开始了大力的进出。  
“Keito…”山田凉介的声音带上了哭腔，却被冈本圭人一把捂住了嘴：“不许喊我的名字，炮友是没有资格知道名字的不是吗？”山田凉介唔唔的仍想说什么，那只手顺势撬开牙关塞了进去，和身后的进出同样的频率，摩擦着口腔内的敏感点。  
“你说的对，我一点都不了解现在的你，但你既然这样费劲心思的引诱我，我也会努力不让你失望！”冈本圭人把手从山田凉介的口腔中撤出来，重新扶住腰，身下那人紧致的穴口，尽管遭到了粗暴的对待，也仍然紧紧的吸着自己的巨物，狭窄的甬道火热的似乎随时可以将自己融化，伴随着进出，那人因疼痛而颤抖着，被禁锢着的腰延伸到雪白的臀瓣徒劳的摇晃挣扎着，穴口魅惑的红肉偶尔翻出，冈本圭人只觉得自己双眼从未见过这样的极致美景。  
山田凉介体力难支，原本支持着床的双臂失控的下坠，脸也埋在了铺满玫瑰花瓣的被子中，与冈本圭人来看则是雪白的双臀翘的更高，双手抓住山田凉介绷紧的胯部拉近自己，恨不得连囊袋也一起冲进去。细微的体位改变却让巨物进出的角度更加刁钻，终于摩擦到了山田凉介深处那个凸起的点，山田凉介全身触电一般弹起，发出了一声细弱的呻吟。冈本圭人没有放过他，找准那个点大力抽插起来。  
山田凉介很快招架不住，软掉很久的前端也开始充血，被冈本圭人一把抓住：“原来亚麻酱是喜欢粗暴一些的对待方式，这样抖M的你，真是让我兴奋！”说着就将山田凉介的前端握在手中把玩了起来。  
山田凉介拼命摇着头，体内的那一点被粗暴的摩擦着，前端被随意玩弄着，全身触电一般的快感让他一边忍不住沦陷一边又试图逃离，身后的那个人似乎看出了自己的挣扎，发出了不耐烦的“啧”声后，顺应了自己挣扎的力道，山田凉介猛地向前爬了一些，却又被冈本圭人按在了床头，脸和胸前的两点摩擦在床头精美的磨砂浮雕上，膝盖支撑在床上，臀瓣被身后那人的大手掰开蹂躏着，肉刃仍在残忍的进出，摩擦那个点变得更加容易。  
情欲不断累积，他拼命咬住自己的唇，生怕泄露的声音让身后的人更加疯狂，侧颈猛地一痛，却是身后那人噬咬了上来，沿着自己敏感的耳侧脖颈，甚至探到了前面颤动的喉结，山田凉介被迫扬起了头，两人交颈缠绵，犹如世上最恩爱的恋人，山田凉介终于无法忍耐，濒临爆发的他忍不住发出情动的喘息，腰微微向前，勃发的分身顶端在床头磨砂的浮雕上蹭着，等待释放的那刻到来。  
山田凉介身体的变化逃不过冈本圭人的感知，他一把握住了山田凉介的分身，紧紧堵住了山田凉介前端的喷发口，山田凉介惊叫一声，委屈的掉下了眼泪，拼命的挣扎起来。  
冈本圭人将山田凉介翻身过来，压在床上，把他跪的僵硬的腿也顺势搭在自己腰上，残忍的堵住山田凉介的前端，感受着因为强行被中止而更加紧致的后方，冈本圭人食髓知味，永无餍足的进出着。  
“Keito…Keito…”山田凉介的声音带着情欲的沙哑和委屈，“Keito，我不行了……饶了我吧…”说着眼泪就不断滑下来。  
冈本圭人抬头看向他，汗湿的发梢散在火红的玫瑰花瓣中，明艳的脸上布满情欲的红晕，天生浓密的睫毛自带眼线，由于泪水的洗礼，双眸更显明亮，而被打湿的睫毛轻轻颤动着，伴随着有些红肿的双唇吐出喘息，身下的巨物又膨胀了几分，山田凉介崩溃的哭出了声，哭的冈本圭人最终心软了。  
儿时的山田凉介，犹如清晨带着露水的半开玫瑰，羞怯甜美而青涩，现在的他，则是深夜盛放的火红玫瑰，带着尖刺的同时也浓烈芬芳，无论是什么样的他，都深深让自己沉沦。  
只觉得越来越爱他。  
冈本圭人松开了控制着山田凉介前端的手，几乎是同时，山田凉介就哭着射了出来，趁着那一瞬的失神，冈本圭人狠狠吻住了身下那人的双唇，直到吻的山田凉介因为缺氧而呼吸急促，冈本圭人终于狠狠冲撞了几下，释放了出来。  
山田凉介感受着自己体内的巨物的喷发，没能好好缓一口气又被冈本圭人吻住。  
“你怎么能这样欺负我……”山田凉介吱吱呜呜的控诉着：“Keito，你怎么可以这样对我……”  
冈本圭人把他抱进怀里，爱怜的吻着不断滑下泪水的眼角。  
山田凉介只觉得平生没有受过这样的委屈，可浑身虚脱的他除了撒娇抱怨傻傻分不清的控诉之外，竟说不出别的，最后，伴随着不甘心，他迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

34  
山田凉介苏醒了过来，浑身像被车碾压了一般的疼痛。  
略微动弹了下，却是被冈本圭人紧紧抱在怀里，他毫不客气的挣脱开，脸却突然一红接着又一黑，底下，两人的部位竟然还相连着。  
把该分开的地方分开，山田凉介洗了个澡出来，看着在床上睡得不省人事的冈本圭人，犹豫了一下，选择坐在了沙发上，略微拉开一点窗帘，看着外面的大海沉思着，天色渐渐亮起。  
山田凉介起身坐到仍然沉睡的冈本圭人身边，看着他的睡颜，笑了笑，手指伸过去，描画着他的额头，眉毛，睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，柔软的双唇，坚毅的下巴，略微冒出来的胡茬，最后摸了摸他粗硬的头发，俯身在额头落下一个吻，随后又似乎不满足一般，又在脸颊、鼻尖、嘴角，每一个能想到的地方，都轻轻落下一个吻。又仔细盯着他看了一会儿，外面的天色终于全亮了，山田凉介站起身，走到两个戒指那边，把属于冈本圭人的戒指从自己的项链上摘下来放在桌上，随后拿起了刻着自己名字的那只。  
“这样，过去的我们，就算好好道别了吧！”  
“咔哒”伴随着山田凉介关门离开的声音，冈本圭人睁开了眼睛，拿起床头孤零零的戒指，这尺寸，无论哪个手指都不合适。  
看来，只能闲置了。  
冈本圭人把戒指重新放回去，窗帘拉好，翻个身，又睡了过去。

35  
当山田凉介打开房门的那一刻，冈本圭人刚刚洗完澡正在穿浴袍，回身看到山田凉介，他十分惊讶。  
山田凉介换了一身衣服，手里捏着一个LV经典老花的信封手包。  
“你——”山田凉介看着匆忙系着浴袍的冈本圭人，傲慢的开了口：“一个打零工的无业游民，四处漂泊，居无定所的废物。”  
冈本圭人不高兴的看过来，大清早干吗突然人身攻击？  
“而我！”山田凉介接着说：“日本当红偶像歌手。有钱有人气的单身贵族。”  
冈本圭人气的不行。  
“本来，我之前已经不打算做偶像了，毕竟已经是三十五岁的高龄，我已经准备退休了！”山田凉介接着说。  
“但是，昨天跟你见面，完结一桩心事，我现在一开心，决定再努力几年继续当偶像！”山田凉介指着冈本圭人。  
“现在，我问问你，你未来的人生，有什么规划？”山田凉介问道。  
冈本圭人不高兴的嚷嚷着：“我的人生规划，就是多打零工多挣钱。”  
“哼哼，就是没有人生规划！”山田凉介一副果然如此的骄傲样。  
“我，我是随遇而安型……”冈本圭人挠挠脸耸耸肩。  
“而我，最新的人生规划是四十岁隐退结婚生子！”山田凉介说道。  
冈本圭人有些愣怔的看过来。  
“我今年三十五岁，按照怀孕一年，确定结婚人选一年，和3-5个恋爱对象接触2-3年，也就是说，我现在应该到达有了几个可供挑选的恋爱对象阶段了！”山田凉介掰着手指侃侃而谈。  
冈本圭人不明所以的点点头：“所以你物色到几个了呢？”  
山田凉介挑了挑眉，骄傲的说道：“目前还是零个！”  
冈本圭人吐出一口气：“那你要是四十岁还是零个怎么办呢？”  
山田凉介脸一黑：“那就改变我的人生规划。”  
“但这不是重点，重点是我要继续当偶像，我就必须要处理一切隐患，而我目前最大的隐患，就是你！”山田凉介再次指着冈本圭人。  
冈本圭人指着自己，一头问号。  
“你还敢问我为什么从不讲和你高中时代的事，你自己看看我们做过的事，讲出来，我的职业生涯还在吗？”山田凉介义愤填膺。  
冈本圭人看着山田凉介，露出一个笑容。  
“不止，还有昨晚的事，如果你敢出去乱说，我绝对饶不了你！”山田凉介咬牙切齿。  
冈本圭人笑容扩大：“亚麻酱，昨晚，你好棒！”  
山田凉介耳朵尖立刻红了：“你闭嘴！”  
山田凉介又定了定神：“但我必须承认，昨晚除了一些小插曲，总体的感觉还是不错的！”  
冈本圭人有些惊喜的看着山田凉介，嘴边的笑容不断扩大。  
“所以对于怎么处理你，我目前也拿不定主意——”山田凉介说，“所以我决定大发慈悲，把决定权交给你！”  
冈本圭人有些犹疑：“交给我？”  
山田凉介点点头：“对，我给你两个选项，你来选，无论你选择哪一个，我都会欣然接受！”  
山田凉介打开手中LV的信封包，从里面拿出一沓崭新的纸币，在手里紧紧握住：  
“这里有500万，到我四十岁隐退之前，这些钱你来做出选择。”  
山田凉介把钱往冈本圭人的方向一推：“你来选择，这是封口费，还是包养费。”  
冈本圭人睁大了眼睛，似乎反应不过来，僵住不动了。  
山田凉介却没有多少耐心，冲着冈本圭人的方向，刷的把手中的500万扔了出去，冈本圭人沐浴在漫天散落的纸币中看着山田凉介坐到沙发上，翘起二郎腿。  
“你有半小时的考虑时间。”山田凉介看着定住的冈本圭人。  
冈本圭人愣了一下，姑且蹲下身，把散落在地上的纸币一张张捡起来整理着，时间静静流逝，要把500张万元纸币找到并整理好颇需要时间，房间除了捡钱整理钱没有别的声响。  
眼见半小时即将过去，冈本圭人点了点钱，499，就是差了一张。  
“倒计时10秒！10,9,8……”山田凉介的声音却响起来。冈本圭人没有办法，从自己钱夹拿出一张一万元的纸币放进去，走到了山田凉介旁边。  
山田凉介抬眼望着冈本圭人，冈本圭人单膝跪下来，拿过山田凉介放在腿上的信封包，把500万放进信封包里，放到身旁，然后手就放在了山田凉介的膝盖上。  
“就不能是养家费吗？亚麻酱在外面拼命工作挣钱的话，我会用好养家费当好全职煮夫的！”冈本圭人推了推山田凉介的膝盖，笑的乖巧。  
山田凉介翘着的二郎腿不自在的拿下来，“你当家庭煮夫？家庭煮夫很辛苦，你能做饭吗？你能洗衣服吗？你会做家务吗？”  
“我不会，但我可以学！”冈本圭人拼命压抑着笑容，继续乖巧的看着山田凉介。  
“注意你的身份，不要乱提要求，不要胡乱增加选项……”山田凉介皱着眉头，瞪大了双眼。  
冈本圭人却从地上站起身，顺着膝盖摸了上去，不知不觉把山田凉介压倒在了沙发上：“亚麻酱，给个机会吧！”  
“你坐好，你怎么回事！”山田凉介大声喊着，却又被吻住。  
“亚麻酱，把我的戒指还给我吧！”冈本圭人松开山田凉介的唇，却又上下其手到处乱摸。  
“你的戒指不是还给你了吗？”山田凉介不耐烦把冈本圭人的头推到一边。  
冈本圭人却迅速扯开山田凉介的领口，把熟悉的项链拿出来，先把刻着山田凉介名字的戒指从项链上摘下来，又迅速把刻着自己名字的戒指套进项链重新给山田凉介戴好。  
山田凉介翻了个白眼。  
然后冈本圭人把小巧的戒指推到山田凉介眼前，山田凉介撇撇嘴，十分不情愿的拿过冈本圭人的手，对着无名指一塞，完美契合进了无名指的凹痕里。  
“啪”山田凉介一把拍在冈本圭人手上：“看，这就是你的戒指！”  
冈本圭人把山田凉介揽过来，亲了亲脸颊：“真乖！”  
山田凉介哼了一声，张开嘴狠狠咬在冈本圭人肩膀上。

完结撒花。


End file.
